


Вдвоём веселее

by Levian



Series: Transformers [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Partners to Lovers, Shockwave being logical, Sitcom, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Однажды Шоквейв ляпнул пару слов, не подумав. А потом всё как-то само завертелось.Итак, внутри:- Шоквейв открывает для себя сомнительные прелести долгосрочных отношений;- происходит извращённое насилие над логикой, наукой и разумом;- Мегатрон вообще не помогает;- и Старскрим - Старскрим.
Relationships: Shockwave/Starscream
Series: Transformers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Вызов

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то это должен был быть один-единственный драббл на октябрьский писательский челленж.  
> Но (история стала легендой, легенда превратилась в миф) всё как-то неожиданно разрослось в набор связанных между собой мини-фиков.  
> Названия глав - темы из челленджа.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв высказался, не подумав.

Вопреки слухам, Шоквейв занимался интерфейсом. Его опыт в целом можно было охарактеризовать как «ограниченный, но достаточный». Сам процесс никогда не вызывал у него отторжения или недоумения, но он придерживался определённых стандартов, и в большинстве случаев имело смысл обойтись без коннекта в принципе, чем пытаться совместиться с неподходящим партнёром.

Старскрим не вписывался в его стандарты по большинству параметров. Слишком тонкая обшивка с гладким авиационным покрытием. Жестикуляция, в которой аналитические системы распознавали смесь раболепия, манипуляции и попытки установить доминирование. Непривычная частота излучения электромагнитного поля. Слишком высокая скорость обработки входящих запросов, что потенциально затруднит энергообмен. Судя по разнице в их альтмодах и цветовых схемах, существовала большая вероятность аллергии на КНК в трансжидкости и смазке. Даже наниты из слоя активной краски, попадая на обшивку Шоквейва при случайном контакте, застревали в царапинах и вызывали защитную реакцию его собственной противовирусной системы. 

Поэтому, когда после децицикла попыток создать рабочий образец универсального маскировочного покрытия к нему в лабораторию явился Старскрим и отказался уходить, ссылаясь на военную необходимость надзирать за экспериментом лично, Шоквейв не сдержался и выплеснул раздражение крайне контрпродуктивным способом. 

— Я рекомендую тебе найти способ как можно скорее сбросить напряжение интерфейс-систем, — сообщил он, осторожно пристроив пробирку с нестабильной нанитной смесью в центрифугу. — Последние несколько циклов твои суждения неразумны, а поведение — откровенно провокационное. Это отвлекает от работы и влияет на результаты проб. 

Старскрим даже надлинзовой дугой не повёл.

— Какая логичность, очень в твоём стиле. Я зайду в конце цикла. Надеюсь, у тебя в отсеке чисто, — небрежно бросил он и вышел, демонстративно толкнув бедром стол с центрифугой. 

Шоквейв, разумеется, не ожидал, что Старскрим воспримет его слова всерьёз. Сам он не то чтобы пожалел о вспышке гнева… просто отметил её низкую, но эффективность. 

Старскрим порой мог… привлекать, да. Но по большей части он отвлекал. 

В личный отсек Шоквейв вернулся в обычное время. Тщательно запротоколировал все результаты опытов, пусть и неудачных, посетил мойку, выпил порцию среднеочищенного энергона. В планах у него значилось изучение довоенной монографии по влиянию температурного режима искры на автоматическое кодирование альтмода и последующая подзарядка. 

Старскрим в эти планы не входил. А меж тем тот, сидя в его собственном кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и сверился с хронометром. Сверкнули в полумраке белые дентапластины. 

— Не будем тянуть. Где у тебя платформа?

Шоквейв невольно отступил на шаг. 

— Какова причина твоего визита? 

— А сам как думаешь, умник? — прищурился Старскрим и встал. Шоквейв отступил ещё, пока не упёрся в дверь. — Ты что, боишься?

Шоквейв не одобрял бытующей в среде авиавойск манеры подначивать и провоцировать собеседника, о чём и сообщил прямо в лицо подошедшему Старскриму. 

— Я ещё даже не начинал, — шепнул тот, спиной вперёд втолкнул его в отсек для подзарядки и безошибочно направил к платформе. Когтистые пальцы пробежались вдоль спины Шоквейва, царапая наружную позвоночную стойку, обхватили шею и мягко склонили голову ниже. По корпусу пронеслась приятная дрожь. С негромким шелестом включилась чья-то вспомогательная вентиляция, Шоквейв с удивлением понял, что его собственная. Оптика Старскрима одобрительно вспыхнула, а электромагнитное поле укололо горячим разрядом. 

— У нас разные альтмоды, для интерфейса желательно сначала пройти тест на КНК-совместимость, — предпринял он ещё одну жалкую попытку. Старскрим, видя, что он не знает, куда девать руки, уверенно пристроил их себе на талию. Ладони будто сами сползли чуть ниже. Шоквейв опустился на платформу и невольно притянул Старскрима ближе, между раздвинутых коленей. 

— Поверить не могу, что наш сверхкомпетентный Шоквейв готов спасовать перед угрозой банальной аллергии. Не сомневаюсь, что ты за пару циклов найдёшь решение любой научной проблемы. 

Шоквейв тоже в этом не сомневался. 

— Кстати, — добавил Старскрим очень коварным тоном и выдохнул горячим воздухом прямо на чувствительный кончик головной антенны, — я совершенно открыт для всех существующих видов коннекта. Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло. 

Шоквейв не был уверен, что глиф, обозначающий «повезло», достаточно полно описывает все оттенки ситуации. С другой стороны, возможности — эмпирические, разумеется, и исключительно научные, — и впрямь интриговали. 

Не говоря уж о том, какой фурор произведёт изобретение средства против нанитной несовместимости.


	2. Гость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейву наглядно продемонстрировали, что такое гостеприимство.

В отношении продолжительных экспериментов Шоквейв всегда отличался терпением и в лаборатории никогда не скучал. Любой опыт увлекателен, если проходит сообразно плану. 

Старскрим, к несчастью, такого подхода не понимал и не разделял. За последние пять джооров он три раза обошёл отсек по кругу. Опрокинул микроскоп в ящик с отходами. Залез в настройки температурного режима и испортил четыре бесценных образца киберорганических соединений. 

— Если не прекратишь саботировать опыт, я удалю твою сигнатуру из списка доступа в лабораторию и ждать результатов будешь снаружи. 

— Ха! — высказался Старскрим и потянулся к набору инструментов для нейро-кортикального подключения. Шоквейв дёрнул ящик на себя, чуть не опрокинув. 

— Ничего больше не трогай, — сказал он излишне резко. 

— Эта скука меня во Всеискру сведёт! — пожаловался Старскрим и уселся на край стола. Ряды пробирок угрожающе дрогнули. Шоквейв уже готов был сам отправить проклятого искателя во Всеискру — прямым рейсом, без помощи скуки. 

— Даже спарклинги обладают большим контролем над процессорной деятельностью. Займись чем-нибудь полезным. 

— Твои навыки гостеприимства оставляют желать лучшего, — скривился Старскрим. 

— Я функционирую не затем, чтобы тебя развлекать. 

Старскрим окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Уверен? 

Шоквейв развернул стул в другую сторону и с усилием отвёл от Старскрима оптику, но буквально антеннами улавливал, как тот, покачивая закинутой на ногу ногой, ухмыляется. Логический блок немедленно запустил фоновым процессом анализ и сопоставление схем поведения с имеющимися данными. Старскрим тем временем соскочил со стола. 

— Что бы ты ни затевал, я уже нахожу это неуместным, — предупредил Шоквейв. 

— А зря. Я просто займусь чем-нибудь… полезным. 

На огладившую плечо руку Шоквейв особенного внимания не обратил. Аналитический процессор сообщил, что Старскрим, не получив ответа на провокацию, потеряет интерес и оставит его в покое. 

Как выяснилось, аналитические программы следовало откалибровать. Старскрим наклонился, второй рукой мазнул по нагрудным пластинам, царапнув десептиконский знак, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Шоквейв попытался перехватить его ладонь, ловко втянул в рот кончик антенны и обвёл его влажной горячей глоссой. 

— Перестань. 

— Ты нелогичен. 

Шоквейва так поразил этот несправедливый упрёк, что он даже не заметил, когда Старскрим успел развернуть его вместе со стулом к себе. 

— Так-то лучше, — заключил Старскрим и уселся ему на колени. Шоквейву, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пришлось одной рукой сжать кромку его крыла, а другой стиснуть бедро. Судя по горячему дуновению из активировавшихся турбин, интерфейс-протоколы Старскрима запустились со скоростью, которая больше подошла бы боевым подпрограммам. 

— Твоя гибкость впечатляет, — невольно оценил Шоквейв, когда Старскрим ухитрился вжаться в него ещё плотнее и скрестил ноги позади спинки стула. 

— А ты умеешь польстить, когда захочешь, — рассмеялся тот и снова облизал антенну. Перед оптикой замельтешили помехи. Блок логики с запозданием послал сообщение об уходе в спящий режим. Основной процессор перенаправил половину мощностей на соматические кортикальные реакции, биосветовые датчики вдоль основных топливных линий немедленно сменили окраску с нейтральной на сигнализирующую о готовности к интерфейс-соединению. 

Электромагнитное поле Старскрима полыхнуло знакомым торжеством. Когти скользнули во вспомогательные порты на бёдрах Шоквейва, окунулись в выступившую смазку и размазали ту по разгоряченному покрытию. Он запрокинул голову, едва успел заметить, как вспыхнула оптика Старскрима — и тот запустил глоссу между стыками шейных пластин. По протоформе пробежали колючие искорки. Внутренний дисплей замаячил сообщениями об ошибках поискового запроса: прямое коннекторное подключение не обнаружено; уровень смазки достаточный, давление трансжидкости повышается, установить соединение? 

Рука Шоквейва будто сама взметнулась с бедра Старскрима и расщёлкнула замки его интерфейс-панели. Старскрим одобрительно дёрнул крылом, устроился поудобнее и повёл зажатой между их корпусами рукой ниже. Очень скоро он нашарил заглушку коннектора и Шоквейва тряхнуло от прикосновения мокрых от смазки кончиков пальцев. 

Стул, рассчитанный на одного среднестатистического десептикона военной сборки, а никак не на двух, протестующе скрипнул. Оба застыли. Старскрим тяжело вентилировал, в разошедшихся швах брони посверкивали покрытые охлаждающей жидкостью мелкие провода, а створки порта торопились сжаться и втянуть внутрь хотя бы кончик поглаживающего пальца. 

— Давай уже, — шепнул Старскрим, чуть приподнялся — и тут же с еле слышным вздохом опустился на коннектор. 

Первые пару кликов он почти не двигался, только едва заметно сходились и расходились узкие пластины брюшной брони и лихорадочно, с перебоями крутились лопасти турбин. Шоквейв опустил руки на подрагивающие бёдра и, удерживая их на месте, активировал изменение ширины коннектора с постепенным разворачиванием дополнительных сегментов. Старскрим всё крепче стискивал его плечи и почти непрерывно стонал. В фоновом режиме замелькали сообщения о проникновении сквозь третье кольцо порта… четвёртое… 

— Эй, только не вздумай сливать всё прямо в меня! — запротестовал Старскрим, но тут же выгнулся: — Ох, нет, забудь, что я сказал… Да, да!

Коннектор прошёл сквозь пятое кольцо и самым навершием ткнулся в узкое шестое. Старскрим хватал воздух ртом, будто вентиляция уже не справлялась. Электромагнитное поле буквально горело на грани видимого спектра. Старскрим обеими руками обвил его шею, запустив острые кончики когтей в основные информационные разъёмы. Перед оптикой вспыхнуло. Позабыв про установленный было ритм и сбив все настройки, Шоквейв толкнулся глубже, кажется, даже до внутренних медицинских датчиков. Очередной стон Старскрима оборвался вскриком, крылья задрожали и с хлопком сомкнулись за спиной, будто в частичной трансформации, а кольца порта стиснули коннектор и ритмично запульсировали. Шоквейв только и успел, что увидеть предупреждение о немедленном сбросе трансжидкостного давления — и тут системы охватила перегрузка.

К тому времени, как успешно перезапустились все процессы и включился базовый тактический анализатор, Шоквейв понял, что лежит на полу, на обломках стула. Сверху, болезненно уткнувшись локтями в нагрудную пластину, устроился Старскрим. Увидев, что Шоквейв пришёл в себя, он неторопливо поднялся на ноги и одарил его саркастическим взглядом. Оптика Шоквейва непроизвольно скользнула ниже, между раздвинутых ног: туда, где можно было вполне чётко разглядеть припухшие, до сих пор подсвеченные затухающими биосветовыми точками створки порта с первым, ещё не сомкнувшимся, кольцом — а потом Старскрим со щелчком закрыл интерфейс-панель. 

— Беру свои слова назад, ты всё-таки способен развлечь гостя. — Он вдруг ухмыльнулся, будто что-то припомнил. — Кстати, Мегатрон собирался зайти — узнать, как проходит исследование. Кликов через пять. Не забудь рассказать ему о моём бесценном вкладе. 

Шоквейв со стуком опустил голову обратно на пол.


	3. Укус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв опозорился. Разумеется, сам виноват.

Если рассматривать Мегатрона с профессиональной точки зрения, он был практически идеальным руководителем. Поощрял самостоятельность. Всегда давал возможность проявить себя. Предоставлял разумный кредит доверия и объективно выделял ресурсы. Ориентировался исключительно на результат, а в случае успеха никогда не ставил методы под сомнение; естественно, если те никоим образом не вредили Делу. Соответственно, он редко задавал не относящиеся к сути обсуждения вопросы. Шоквейв, привыкнув к этому, игнорировал даже стандартную вероятность статистического отклонения. А зря. 

— Прекрасная работа, — проговорил Мегатрон, досмотрев демонстрацию. — Впрочем, иного я от тебя и не ожидал. Я рассчитываю, что первые образцы универсального маскировочного напыления уже к концу этого орбитального цикла окажутся в распоряжении наших передовых отрядов.

— Благодарю, мой лорд. Я незамедлительно продолжу работу в этом направлении. 

Презентационный голоэкран отключился, и в зале собраний ярко вспыхнули лампы основного освещения. Мегатрон, передавая Шоквейву инфочип, нахмурился. 

— Твои опыты случайно не включают… какое-нибудь взаимодействие с меха-животными? 

Шоквейв, недоумевая, покачал головой. 

— Вот как, — после недолгой паузы сказал Мегатрон, и оптика его, чуть сощурившись, сменила цвет на другой оттенок красного. — А я было подумал, что на тебя напала бешеная турбо-лисица. Впрочем, откуда ей тут у нас взяться? 

Шоквейв, сопоставив тон его голоса с приподнявшимся уголком рта, очень быстро провёл простейшую аналитическую операцию и сделал соответствующий вывод. 

— Я не подвергался нападению никаких… вредителей, повелитель, а моя лаборатория совершенно стерильна. Я разберусь с этим вопросом, — заверил он и поторопился откланяться. 

Выйдя, он первым делом нашёл гладкую поверхность с удовлетворяющим его целям коэффициентом отражения. Беглый осмотр выявил, что именно привлекло внимание Мегатрона: на левой антенне Шоквейв обнаружил чёткий круговой отпечаток дентапластин, а на боковых нагрудных пластинах — несколько параллельных царапин. Происхождение повреждений не подлежало сомнению для любого стороннего зрителя. Не так давно удостоверившись, что вопрос нанитной совместимости решён раз и навсегда, Шоквейв совершенно упустил из виду косметическую составляющую. 

Он не привык испытывать подобную неловкость при рабочем взаимодействии с начальством, и даже тщательный анализ блока памяти никаких аналогий из прошлого опыта не дал. Проблема, безусловно, требовала разъяснения.

Старскрима он обнаружил в рубке видеонаблюдения; по своему обыкновению тот пренебрегал прямыми обязанностями, эффективно используя в свою пользу то, что происходящее в самой рубке никем не отслеживалось. 

— Старскрим. Нам необходимо обсудить серьёзный вопрос.

Тот вскинул голову со скрещенных рук, но, с примечательной быстротой установив, что перед ним всего лишь Шоквейв, не торопился вставать, только лениво провентилировал все системы.   
Возможно, для того, чтобы гарантированно выдернуть его из поверхностной перезарядки, следовало использовать аудиозапись с голосом Мегатрона.

— Надо же, кто пожаловал. Между прочим, я на дежурстве. — Старскрим окинул его хмурым взглядом и, не дав возразить, добавил: — Ладно уж, только не торчи в дверях. 

Шоквейв шагнул внутрь. 

— Этот вопрос не займёт много времени. Вкратце: лорд Мегатрон обратил внимание на мой внешний вид и выразил обеспокоенность характером внешних повреждений, возникших в результате нашего с тобой интерфейс-взаимодействия. По его словам, я похож на жертву нападения бешеной турболисицы. Вынужден просить тебя прекратить…

— Что? Что-о?! — Старскрим вскочил, опрокинув стул. — Да что этот старый болт себе позволяет? Да как он смеет вообще? Да у него со времён Мегазарака никого не было! Конечно, куда ему с его скудным опытом и убогим воображением… Он сам-то интерфейсу учился по казарменным пособиям и с дронами для сброса напряжения! Пенорезиновыми! Дронами! 

— Старскрим, ты оскорбляешь нашего повелителя… — попытался перебить Шоквейв. 

— Оскорбляю? Да я его практически превозношу! Кстати, а вот ты сам… — Старскрим шагнул вплотную и ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, едва не прочертив очередную царапину. 

Прикинув вероятность того, что беседа окончится схваткой, Шоквейв вывел в оперативную память протоколы боевой трансформации. На внутренний дисплей разом высыпало с полдесятка предупреждений от матриц социального взаимодействия и регуляторов эмоционально-личностной сферы. Общий вывод сводился к тому, что драка была бы нежелательна. 

Давно уже барахливший чип логики и вовсе ушёл в энергосберегающий режим, но он при любых контактах со Старскримом скорее мешал, чем помогал. 

— Ты сам… — продолжал Старскрим, — с чего это ты вообще чем-то недоволен? А? И не ври, я прекрасно помню, как тебе всё нравилось. 

— Я не выражал недовольства, — тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Шоквейв. — Но в разговоре с лордом Мегатроном я пообещал, что разберусь с ситуацией. 

Гневно искривившийся рот Старскрима с тревожной быстротой изогнулся в улыбке. Шоквейв невольно забеспокоился. 

— Ах, вот оно что. Ну конечно. Пообещал. И заявился ко мне. Разбираться. А что мешало тебе самому взять и отполироваться, раз уж эти «косметические повреждения» тебе поперёк топливоприёмника встали? То есть, прости, не тебе. Лорду Мегатрону, чтоб его!

Шоквейв счёл уместным проявить настойчивость. 

— Разумно предположить, что я, сосредоточившись на успехе нашего Дела, не стану выделять процессорные мощности на такой… на… — Пытаясь донести свою мысль, он, разумеется, сбился: активный словарь попросту отказался находить глифы, которыми можно было бы, не теряя достоинства, описать понятия «забыл» и «не подумал».

Старскрим всплеснул руками и с преувеличенной жалостью похлопал Шоквейва по груди. 

— Бедняга Шоквейв! Так занят своими проектами, что даже позаботиться о внешнем виде не способен. Скоро, наверное, совсем засядет в своём логове и ржой порастёт, как мехазавр доквинтэссонских времён! Может, его придётся насильно затаскивать в мойку, чистить и полировать? Наверное, ты бы не отказался… 

В электромагнитном поле Шоквейв уловил знакомую пульсацию. 

— Старскрим, — строго сказал он, — ты на дежурстве. 

— Да, я тебе брийм назад об этом сообщил. Поэтому в мойку пойдём потом. — И он толкнул Шоквейва к консоли. 

— Во избежание дальнейшего недопонимания я повторю, — со всей возможной твёрдостью сказал Шоквейв, — никаких больше повреждений на открытых частях корпуса. 

Старскрим усадил его на стол и руками раздвинул колени в стороны. 

— Ну разумеется, разумеется, — усмехнулся он и медленно облизнулся, — за кого ты меня принимаешь, за обманщика какого-нибудь? 

— Старскрим.

Тот опустил оптику, но всё равно не смог скрыть, с какой яркостью вспыхнули линзы. Защёлки Шоквейвовой интерфейс-панели он раскрыл с привычной ловкостью и, одной рукой сразу же обхватив коннектор, кончиками когтей подразнил только начинающие разворачиваться сегменты. Шоквейв, непроизвольно активировав вентиляцию сильнее, чем планировал, стиснул его бока коленями и откинулся назад, опёршись на локти. 

— Вот молодец, — кивнул Старскрим. Высвободившись, он наклонился, лизнул самое навершие коннектора, обвил его глоссой и заглотил сразу до половины. Встретился взглядом с Шоквейвом и, не отводя оптики, очень медленно опускал голову, пока целиком не втянул коннектор в рот. Позволил тому достичь полного размера, а сам не двигался, лишь слегка проводил глоссой по расширяющимся и заполняющимся нанитно-энергонной смесью сегментам. Шоквейв рухнул спиной на стол и потянулся зажать себе аудиовывод: в отсеке отсутствовала звукоизоляция. Старскрим, будто предвидя это движение, схватил взметнувшуюся руку и переплёл свои пальцы с его когтями. Другой рукой он обводил по кругу порт, то и дело запуская внутрь кончик пальца и тут же его вытаскивая. Шоквейв с почти болезненной остротой ощущал, как трепещет, раздвигается и смыкается каждое кольцо, а коннектор толчками выплескивает в плотно сжатый горячий рот смазку. 

— Продолжай, — еле выдавил он и почувствовал, как глубоко в горле Старскрима, в вокалайзере, зародился слабый электрический заряд, а прозвучавший смешок вибрацией передался на ласкающую коннектор глоссу. В порт ритмично толкались уже два пальца; вдруг замерли, мазнули по влажным внутренним кольцам и, двинувшись наружу, предельно широко раздвинули створки. В этот же самый миг на коннекторе чуть сжались — до той самой степени, чтобы вспыхнуло внутреннее предупреждение, но не последовало ни малейшей боли, — острые дентапластины. 

Шоквейв с усилием выдохнул нагретый воздух. На какой-то момент от интенсивности сенсорных сигналов он потерял способность к их обработке; всё спуталось и воспринималось как одно нескончаемое и необъяснимое наукой удовольствие. 

— О всемогущая Всеискра, — сказал он и с трудом приподнялся. 

Старскрим, чуть отступив, смотрел на него всё столь же ярко пылающей оптикой. 

— Хвала мне, — сказал он немного хрипло, но с явной насмешкой, — я обратил скептика в истинную веру.

— Я никогда и не ставил под сомнение безусловность существования Всеискры, — запротестовал Шоквейв. — Просто… выразил чувства самой подходящей аналогией. 

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Старскрим, подтянул его ближе и устроился между раздвинутых бедёр. — Учёные… сплошь блестящие теоретики, а стоит дойти до практики… 

Сконнектил он его сразу на всю глубину; Старскрим, как Шоквейв успел досконально выяснить и опытным путём проверить, вообще не был сторонником полумер. Что не всегда, как оказалось, плохо: выступающие места стыков его коннекторных сегментов настолько идеально совпали с внутренними датчиками порта, что Шоквейв заподозрил конструкционное вмешательство. Против которого ничего не имел. 

— Видишь, — зашептал Старскрим и, наращивая темп, подхватил Шоквейва под спину и прижал к себе, — я совсем не кусаюсь. 

Шоквейв, памятуя о его неискоренимом коварстве и опасаясь за собственные антенны, потянулся зажать ему рот. Старскрим, явно отвлекая внимание, сменил угол проникновения и резко повысил уровень заряда электромагнитного поля. Коннектор скользил внутрь и наружу порта, словно часть идеально выверенного единого общего механизма. Разогретые почти до предела датчики пылали, избыток смазки тёк на стол. Оптику застило белым, Шоквейв, вслепую схватившись за Старскрима, стиснул его крылья и всё-таки застонал в голос. 

Перезапустив основные мыслительные процессы после второй перегрузки, он первым делом запросил внутренний отчёт о свежих повреждениях обшивки. Не обнаружил ни одного.

— Не могу не отметить твою невероятную готовность к сотрудничеству и удивительное понимание, — проговорил он с третьей попытки, наконец выстроив слова в нужном порядке. 

— О, стоило только попросить… — с подозрительно широкой улыбкой ответил Старскрим. — Кстати, тебе тут Мегатрон по личному каналу отправил напоминание, что ты забыл у него инфочип с проектом. Не беспокойся, я ему уже от твоего имени написал, что ты очень занят в лаборатории и посылаешь меня этот чип забрать. Пойду, покажусь перед оптикой нашего могучего предводителя, а ты можешь пока додежурить за меня, осталось всего полцикла. Встретимся после смены в мойке, как договаривались. Не благодари. 

С этими словами он вышел, покачивая крыльями, на каждом из которых красовалось по характерному, свежему и не оставляющему никаких сомнений в своём происхождении набору царапин от собственных Шоквейвовых когтей.


	4. Каморка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв познакомился с основами дизайна интерьеров.

Шоквейв не без оснований считал себя сторонником минимализма. Не первый ворн он провёл вдали от Кибертрона, не первый эон даже; циклы сливались в один, иррационально долгий, и только по тому, что словарь активных глифов сигнализировал о том, что понятие «дом» переведено в пассивный словарный запас, Шоквейв понимал, что пройдена очередная веха. Города-новострои и базы на пустынных планетах, огромные космические корабли и десептиконские исследовательские станции он маркировал как «временное место дислокации». Меньше привязанности к материальным объектам — проще эвакуация. 

База на астероиде под официальным названием «МК-4500111» мало чем отличалась от прочих, разве что наконец-то имелся прямой доступ к значительным залежам рутения, а значит, можно больше не откладывать многообещающее исследование маскировочных способностей примитивных техноорганических форм жизни с планетоида «Вектор-13». 

Как производственные строения, так и жилой корпус в своё время создавались под потребности некрупных, с малой энергоёмкостью автоботских рабочих, поэтому Шоквейв не рассчитывал на большой личный отсек. Вторичным аналитическим процессором он отметил, что, возможно, некоторое время придётся уделить расстановке мебели с учётом особенностей его корпуса. Но это запланированные помехи, он к ним подготовился. 

А к чему не подготовился, так это к тому, что в первой же комнате — предположительно, небольшой рабочей зоне — запнётся и врежется во что-то коленным шарниром. В поисках панели управления он зашарил рукой по стене, одновременно калибруя оптику... 

— Да чтоб вас всех скраплеты фрагали без файервола!.. — раздалось из темноты. — А, это ты. Ну наконец-то! 

Со щелчком включился свет, окончательно сбив Шоквейву все настройки визуального канала. Предмет, от столкновения с которым до сих пор посылал ощутимые болевые сигналы коленный гироскоп, оказался огромной подзарядочной платформой. Она расположилась по диагонали отсека, занимая всё пространство от одного угла до другого, и, судя по всему, в таком положении и застряла. По центру платформы сидел Старскрим и с ощутимой ноткой недовольства в электромагнитном поле вручную перенастраивал оптику. 

— Где тебя носило? Ты вообще в курсе, сколько это всё весит? 

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Лучше не спрашивай! Такое чувство, что мы не на бывшей автоботской станции, а в предаконьем заповеднике, здесь же вообще ни ржи нет. Спасибо лорду Мегатрону за наше блистательное ресурсоснабжение! Чего мне только стоило раздобыть нормальную мебель… На твоё счастье, у меня кое-что есть на Сиксшота, который заведовал отгрузкой, иначе бы ты точно тащил всё это сам. Кроме того, эти идиоты на складе растеряли твои вещи и имели наглость заявить, что у тебя столько и было! Посмотри, что они мне дали, это же глюкомышам на смех! В общем, с меня хватит, дальше разбирайся с ними сам. 

Окинув взглядом незначительное оставшееся пространство, Шоквейв обнаружил сложенные в углу коробки, подписанные его именем. 

— При условии, что целостность упаковки не нарушена, пропаж не обнаружено. Все мои вещи на месте. Но благодарю за бдительность. 

Старскрим нахмурился. 

— За бдительность? И всё? 

Шоквейв, закончив перенастройку оптики, повторно оценил габариты и материал платформы. 

— Где тебе удалось найти предмет мебели довоенного индивидуального производства? Это… — он поискал подходящее определение, — весьма впечатляет. 

Старскрим вздёрнул подбородок и самодовольно ухмыльнулся: 

— Сказал же, у меня кое-что есть на Сиксшота. 

— Как я уже упомянул, прими мою благодарность за бдительность и… беспокойство. Но вряд ли эта платформа сообразна моим корпусным потребностям. Она чрезмерно…

— Раз уж ты такой ртутный неженка, — перебил Старскрим, — можешь подзаряжаться на полу, я не возражаю. Только напряги сервомеханизмы и передвинь её уже, наконец, в подзарядочную! Здешний конструктор даже для автобота отличался редкостной узковизорностью, надеюсь, когда он вылетит в оффлайн, если его туда до сих пор не выпнули, Всеискра не даст ему второго шанса. А, совсем забыл, — прибавил он, — не заходи пока в мойку, там мои вещи.

— Что твои вещи делают в мойке?

— Там чище всего. И я сам потом всё разложу по местам, а ты ничего не трогай! 

Шоквейв высчитал математическое соотношение гипотетических приобретений и потерь Старскрима от текущей ситуации. На моменте сравнения прямой и обратной зависимостей итоговых результатов от его собственных, Шоквейвовых, выгод, вычислительные массивы сообщили о перегреве. Принудительно активировав охлаждение центральной системы, он сдался и отключил дополнительные мощности. А ведь попытка представлялась логичной. 

— База оснащена достаточным количеством пригодных для жилья пустующих отсеков. С учётом того, что большую часть времени ты проводишь при штабе, а твой высокоскоростной альтмод и индивидуальные личностные настройки закономерно порождают стремление к персональному пространству, что подтверждается моим эмпирическим опытом… 

— Ну уж нет! Я зря, что ли, выбиваю тебе нормальную платформу и чистый отсек, чтобы тратить время и таскаться к тебе пешком по всем этим коридорам? Пфф. Откуда это нелепая вежливость? Ты что, автобот? 

— Сравнение неуместно. Мои… колебания вызваны исключительно сомнением в нашем адекватном взаимодействии вне рабочего процесса и обоснованы отсутствием взаимного опыта совместного проживания. 

— Я потерплю. Как-то раз мне пришлось целый орбитальный цикл делить отсек с Ойл Сликом. Полный цикл! С Ойл Сликом! Как видишь, он до сих пор в онлайне, а всё потому, что хорошо понимает намёки. Не то что ты.

«А также потому, что Ойл Слик — хорошо известный кибербиолог и ему удалось воссоздать рабочие формулы трёх из пяти считавшихся исчезнувшими нанитных штаммов космической ржи», — подумал Шоквейв, но вслух сказал иное: 

— Насколько могу судить, я тоже до сих пор в онлайне. 

— Да. И знаешь, почему?

— Если оставить в стороне метафизическую гипотезу, которая предполагает индивидуальный план Вектора Сигма на каждого кибертронца, то я продолжаю существовать, потому что я компетентен и осмотрителен, а также обладаю значительной, хотя и компенсируемой ценностью для десептиконского Дела. 

Посередине этой речи Старскрим рассмеялся, схватил его за руку и дёрнул на себя. 

— А ещё потому что Всеискра даровала тебе такой отличный коннектор и очень, очень… волнующий порт. Не говоря уж об этой внушительной камере искры. А теперь иди сюда. Спорим, до войны ты на такие платформы только на витринах любовался, а уж домой такую заполучить и не мечтал? 

Шоквейв со странным чувством в искре отметил, что его слова не лишены смысла. Вскоре платформа покачнулась и, по всей вероятности, намертво застряла поперёк узкого отсека, но к тому времени все рабочие мощности Шоквейва были перенаправлены на решение совершенно другого вопроса.


	5. Яд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв просто хотел спокойно отдохнуть. Сам виноват (с)

В отсеке воняло как в ремонтной мастерской после битвы. Освещение работало в приглушенном синем спектре, и тактический процессор Шоквейва то и дело запускал боевые протоколы по обороне от потенциального автоботского вторжения, иррационально игнорируя команды отменить операцию. Дрон-уборщик в очередной раз въехал в угол криво стоящей платформы, закрутился на месте и требовательно загудел. 

— Заткни эту древнюю жестянку! — простонал Старскрим. 

Шоквейв наклонился и вручную перенаправил дрона к ближайшей масляной луже. 

— Обговоренное время истекло. Тебе не становится лучше. Я немедленно отправляю данные ближайшей медицинской бригаде для срочной эвакуации. 

Старскрим в один наноклик активировал боевую трансформацию когтей и вцепился ему в бедро. 

— Не вздумай! — прошипел он. — Или я… или я…

Он не договорил, потому что системы опять запустили цикл экстренной прочистки и его снова вывернуло. На сей раз — прямо на платформу. Дрон, ощутив изменение состава воздуха, запищал и наугад брызнул струёй очистителя. 

— Прибери меня Всеискра, — простонал Старскрим, — чего же ты туда намешал? 

Шоквейв моргнул. Аналитические программы послали тревожный сигнал. Даже в самые тёмные для десептиконов времена Старскрим никогда не выказывал желания вернуться во Всеискру; напротив, были основания полагать, что в случае летального исхода его искра любыми средствами помчится прочь ещё на подлёте к истоку. 

— Будь рационален, — осторожно проговорил он. — Симптомы неприятны, но, если предоставленная тобой информация о дозе правдива, отравление не распространится дальше топливной сети и отдельных гироскопов. Сейчас тебе необходим медик, который будет координировать процесс саморемонта и назначит необходимые препараты. 

Вместо ответа Старскрим перегнулся через платформу и сбросил очередную порцию испорченного топлива уже на верхнюю крышку невезучего дрона. Шоквейв, отметив ещё и проблемы с координацией, придержал его за плечи. 

— Повторю запрос, — сказал Старскрим, с трудом провентилировав. — Чего ты туда намешал? 

— Рецептура засекречена. Образец находится… находился в стадии активной разработки и не предназначен для употребления. В частности, для употребления десептиконами.

— Но он стоял в холодильной камере! 

— В моей лаборатории, в закрытой секции, с пометкой «ограниченный допуск». 

Выцветшая до непривычного розоватого оттенка оптика Старскрима сузилась. 

— Ты обязан был предоставить мне допуск! Я — член высшего командования!.. 

— Вижу, отсутствие допуска тебя в любом случае не остановило.

— Мегатрон требовал немедленного отчёта по разработкам. Не мог же я отрывать тебя от дел! Естественно, я предложил нашему повелителю освежающего масла… 

— Ты пытался испытать эту смесь на лорде Мегатроне?! 

Шоквейв от неожиданности пнул дрона, тот со статическим визгом улетел под платформу. Старскрим поёрзал. 

— Я решил… и сказал Мегатрону, что это дистиллированное масло из твоих личных запасов. Откуда мне было знать, что он решит поменять кубы местами, пока я не смотрю! Как будто наш повелитель мне не доверяет! 

— Не могу найти тому ни единой причины, — ответил Шоквейв не без яда. 

Как смог, он отряхнул от масла вконец заглючившего дрона и набросил на Старскрима авиационное термопокрывало. 

— Я сейчас вернусь, — сказал он.

— Ты куда? — заволновался Старскрим, пытаясь выпутаться. — Не смей вызывать медиков, слышишь? У меня на тебя есть компромат! 

Шоквейв молча захлопнул за собой дверь. По дороге к лабораториям и блоку с топливомиксерами он обдумывал стратегию действий и прикидывал, кто из медиков сейчас дежурит в этом галактическом секторе. Простейший анализ причинно-следственных связей подсказывал, что, откройся обстоятельства отравления, прямых неприятностей ни у Старскрима, ни у него самого не будет, но… 

Старскрим и его извращенный аналитический процессор. Старскрим и его вечные схемы!

Поколебавшись, Шоквейв поставил личные частоты нескольких доверенных медиков на быстрый набор, но никого вызывать пока не стал. Он сам обладает всеми необходимыми компетенциями и, в отличие от кого бы то ни было, знает компоненты исходного состава. 

На обратном пути он, сам того не отмечая, прибавлял и прибавлял шаг. После отбытия Мегатрона, который забрал с собой расквартированную было на «МК-4500111» команду боевиконов, база казалась неожиданно большой и тревожно пустой. 

По сравнению с ярким светом потолочных ламп в коридоре, полумрак в жилом отсеке сгустился ещё сильнее. Оптические датчики не улавливали ни малейшего движения. Крылатый силуэт на комически огромной платформе не шевелился. Шоквейв застыл, но тут Старскрим перевернулся и выругался. 

Шоквейв присел на платформу и протянул ему куб. Старскрим нахмурился, активировал обонятельные датчики и отшатнулся. 

— Очередная мерзость твоего собственного изготовления? 

— Это питательный состав на основе КНК кибермедуз. Незаменим при необходимости быстро восстановить ионный баланс и пополнить запас базовых компонентов для саморемонта. 

— На основе чего?! Да это же невозможно пить! Где мой нормальный энергон? 

— Использование смесей с пониженным содержанием нитридов и синтезированными вкусовыми компонентами целесообразно только для спарклингов. Я нахожу нелогичным твоё стремление к подслащенному безртутному энергону, он не удовлетворяет потребностей взрослых меха. Предположу, что его постоянным потреблением ты ослабил собственные защитные противовирусные системы и уничтожил часть необходимых нанитов в топливном баке…

У Старскрима достало сил поднять голову.

— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал он. — Просто ненавижу. 

Шоквейв был вынужден два раза перезагрузить вокалайзер.

— Окажи любезность, — наконец проговорил он и поднёс куб к лицевой пластине Старскрима, — используй своё топливоприёмное отверстие по прямому назначению. 

Каким-то чудом Старскрим умудрился одарить его пошлой намекающей ухмылкой. Но всё-таки перехватил Шоквейва за запястье, подтянулся повыше и отхлебнул несколько глотков смеси.

— Вроде съедобно. Как тебе это удалось?

— Ничего сложного. Кибермедузы не обладают никаким характерным вкусом. Прекрасная основа для любых лекарственных сочетаний. 

— Надеюсь, про вкус ты не сам лично проверял, — сказал Старскрим, уронил голову на изголовье и недовольно поёрзал. Шоквейв помог ему устроиться удобнее. — Знаешь, что? Я, пожалуй, отдохну немного. А ты останься и сторожи, это же ты во всём виноват! — Он подтянул покрывало повыше и прикрыл оптику. — Вот и сиди тут… ладно? 

Измотанные принудительной фильтрацией системы вырубились почти мгновенно. Шоквейв некоторое время просидел без движения, опасаясь, что смесь ещё не до конца выведена из топливопроводов. Но всё было спокойно, и только Старскрим, в очередной раз перевернувшись, угодил крылом в лужу собственного выплюнутого масла. 

— Старскрим, — беспомощно сказал Шоквейв и передвинул его на чистую сторону платформы. Потом, подумав, поправил покрывало, вынес за дверь излишне шумного дрона и устроился на стуле.

Много о чём предстояло поразмыслить. Например, о том, чтобы взять за привычку одновременно с ядом изготавливать противоядие.


	6. Соблазн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Старскрим учил Шоквейва математике.

Рассуждая логически, подвох следовало распознать сразу. Просто Шоквейву было не до того. Приподнявшись на локтях, он шумно стравил из всех вентиляционных отверстий перегретый воздух и через плечо обернулся на Старскрима.

— Ты… ты не перегрузился, — с недоумением отметил он.

— Редкостная наблюдательность, — процедил сквозь стиснутые дентапластины Старскрим, не замедляясь. — Тебе что-то не нравится? 

Он схватил Шоквейва за бёдра, вздёрнул их выше и ускорил темп. Шоквейв невольно уткнулся головой в термоизоляционное покрытие на платформе и стиснул в кулаках покрывало. Антенны пульсировали и норовили непроизвольно сомкнуться, по напряженным гидравлическим приводам пробегала дрожь. Он не привык испытывать четыре перегрузки почти без перерыва. Старскрим вбивался в него размашистыми толчками, вытаскивая коннектор почти до конца; ребристое навершие всякий раз проезжалось по раскрытому до максимальной ширины первому кольцу порта и выплескивало на него всё больше прохладной смазки. Датчики на внешних створках пылали от трения. 

— Да не валяйся ты как в оффлайне! Почему я один всё делаю? — возмутился Старскрим брийм спустя. Шоквейв с огромным трудом приподнял голову. 

— Я принимал вполне активное участие в процессе первые три раза. Ты переоцениваешь мои конструктивные возможности. 

— Ты просто ленивый шлакодел, вот ты кто, — сообщил Старскрим и выпустил его бёдра. У Шоквейва разъехались колени, он рухнул грудью на платформу и едва не застонал от ощущения прохладного металла на обшивке. В такой позе коннектор входил не на всю глубину, но зато задевал самые чувствительные датчики и запускал непроизвольную смену полярности. Казалось, даже смазка покалывает статическим электричеством. Шоквейв честно вывел в оперативную память нужную — он надеялся — последовательность команд и активировал волнообразное сжатие внутренних колец. 

— О-о-ох, — сказал на это Старскрим, шире раздвинул створки порта и запустил внутрь самые кончики больших пальцев. Шоквейв чуть не вскрикнул, из вокалайзера вырвалась какая-то статическая трель. — Так намного лучше. 

Шоквейв, перенаправивший все мощности вспомогательных координационных центров на сброс внутренней температуры, дальше уже не слышал: с пятой перегрузкой намертво отрубился центральный процессор. 

В себя он пришёл, судя по данным хронометра, довольно скоро. Перед оптикой полосами шли помехи, основной топливонасос плавно разгонял по системам энергон и масло. Половина сенсорных сигналов с внешней брони отметалась оперативной памятью с пометкой «несущественно», и в корпусе ощущалась блаженная лёгкость, будто резко изменилась гравитация. Теперь он лежал на боку, а голова покоилась на скомканном покрывале. Старскрим, закинув одну ногу Шоквейва себе на плечо, по-прежнему коннектил его, но теперь уже мелкими торопливыми толчками. Он успел снять и отложить шлем, оптика пылала, а на лицевой пластине проступил конденсат. Шоквейв провёл диагностику и не обнаружил в топливных системах присутствия чужой трансжидкости.

— Ты что… до сих пор не?.. 

В отчаянной усмешке Старскрима можно было пересчитать все до единой острые дентапластины. 

— Знаешь, а когда ты вырубился, у тебя порт так туго сжался, просто не представляешь. Зато было столько смазки, что хоть пей… — Он наклонил голову и мазнул глоссой по его бедру, вдоль шва брони. По протоформе пробежала дрожь, Шоквейв дёрнулся, но сумел связно продолжить: 

— Старскрим, меня это начинает беспокоить. 

— Меня всё устраивает, — огрызнулся Старскрим, но вдруг замер и рывком вытащил коннектор. — Или… что-то не так? Тебе… больно?.. 

— Я полностью удовлетворён… во всех смыслах. Но ты… обычно ты… быстрее. 

— Ты меня за кого принимаешь? — фыркнул Старскрим и чуть отодвинулся. Шоквейв приподнялся. Оптика невольно устремилась к интерфейс-панели Старскрима: слегка изогнутый коннектор блестел, вдоль ствола хаотично пульсировали биосветовые датчики, навершие потемнело от притока энергона. Словно в клике от перегрузки… которой Старскрим никак не мог достичь. — С каких это пор я у нас скорострел? 

— Твои выводы из моих слов, как всегда, поспешны. 

— У тебя всё сегодня поспешное, — буркнул Старскрим и помог ему сесть, но продолжал рассеянно поглаживать обнажённую протоформу в стыках брони. Шоквейв взял коннектор в руку и поразился, как сжался в ответ собственный порт. Придётся перекалибровать нейроцепи… успела сформироваться новая причинно-следственная связь. Старскрим с шипением втянул в себя воздух и откинулся назад, приглашающе раздвинув колени. 

Шоквейв сомкнул антенны и запустил сканирование. Коннектор в руке ощутимо потяжелел, и, к вящему удивлению Шоквейва, выдвинулись и расширились дополнительные сегменты. Старскрим завентилировал глубже. 

— Не внешний блокиратор кортикальных сигналов, — постановил Шоквейв. — Нанитный состав смазки прежний. Что ты на сей раз с собой сотворил? Нужно немедленно доложить в медотсек. 

— Перестань, чуть что, слать меня к медикам! Я совершенно здоров, здоровее многих в этой армии! 

— Проблема явно носит медицинский характер. 

— Ничего подобного! Проблемы вообще нет. Просто небольшое затруднение. Всё пройдёт… вот-вот. 

— Подобные вопросы неразрешимы без внешнего вмешательства. 

— Сомневаюсь, что ремонтная бригада оценит эту… ситуацию столь же глубоко, как ты, — вкрадчиво прошептал Старскрим. — Лучше иди сюда и помоги. У тебя замечательно получается. 

— При одном условии. 

Старскрим поморщился. 

— Ладно, я больше не буду взламывать твои драгоценные коды от лаборатории. Не очень-то и нужно. 

Шоквейв позволил взять себя за руки и переступил коленом через вытянутые ноги Старскрима. Между бёдрами потянулись ниточки густой смазки, Старскрим подхватил одну, растёр между двумя пальцами и с ухмылкой втянул оба в рот. Антенны встрепенулись, по нейроцепям пробежал ток.

— Очень соблазнительное обещание, — признал Шоквейв, — хотя в твоём случае — невыполнимое.

— Я постараюсь изо всех сил. 

— Не утруждайся. Я просто хочу знать, что ты используешь и у какого невезучего бота это позаимствовал.

— Между прочим, я отвалил за одну дозу сто сорок шаниксов! — оскорбился Старскрим. — И что, ты думаешь, мне пообещали в ответ? Не меньше десяти перегрузок за один интерфейс-сеанс! Десяти! И где хоть одна?! 

Шоквейв потёр оптику, не замечая, что пальцы в смазке. Впрочем, ей и так уже было покрыто буквально всё. 

— Не продолжай, я уже догадался, кто снабдил тебя подобным средством. Ты в курсе, что лорд Мегатрон официально запретил всему офицерскому составу покупать что-либо у Свиндла? 

Старскрим пожал плечами. 

— Старый ведроголов сам не умеет удачно тратить шаниксы и другим не даёт.

— Ты нарушил прямой приказ командира и посмотри, к чему всё это привело. 

— Ой, да брось занудствовать, тебе же повезло больше всех, причём бесплатно. — Старскрим нашарил его порт, растёр по внешним створкам смазку и раздвинул их навершием коннектора. Гладкая внутренняя поверхность протоформы предвкушающе затрепетала. 

— Медленнее, — попросил Шоквейв. — После периода сниженной чувствительности у моих сенсоров наступил период повышенного отклика. 

— Ты меня уничтожаешь своей научностью, — заявил Старскрим. — Делай всё сам уже. А я просто буду считать перегрузки. Я, кажется, понял, почему этот шлаков торгаш так напирал на десять… 

— Какой прекрасный пример эмпирического подхода, — одобрил Шоквейв и опустился на коннектор до основания. 

— Кстати, желаешь услышать хорошую новость? — протянул Старскрим некоторое время спустя.

— М-м? — спросил Шоквейв, моргнув. Шестая перегрузка ознаменовалась тем, что у него временно закоротило матрицу с доступом к основным рабочим словарям.

— Во-первых, тебе осталось ещё целых четыре раза. А во-вторых, дозы я взял две. Угадай, кто следующий в очереди на свои десять перегрузок?


	7. Надувательство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв узнал ужасную новость. А потом ещё одну.

Результатами экспедиции Шоквейв остался доволен: в неблагоприятных условиях маскировочное напыление показало себя идеально, ни один из автоботских патрулей его не засёк, а в грузовом отсеке корабля компактно разместились два десятка стазисных капсул с техноорганическими метаморфами с «Вектора-13». Шоквейв включил автопилот, разархивировал из первичных хранилищ памяти подраздел с довоенными кибербиологическими разработками и погрузился в чтение. Фоновые процессы уже модулировали формулировку и тональность грядущей похвалы от лорда Мегатрона. 

Сигнал входящего сообщения на личном коммуникаторе застал его врасплох. Как и имя отправителя. 

«Наслышан, — писал Онслот рублеными симфурскими глифами. — Мои соболезнования. Мы сейчас в астероидном поясе на границе с шарктиконами, шаниксы тут не в ходу. Перевёл, сколько смог, пока есть сигнал». 

Шоквейв перечитал, но понятнее не стало. Ошибка исключалась: в поле «адресат» стоял личный код Шоквейва, а Онслот отличался похвальной дотошностью в вопросах коммуникаций.

«Я верну, когда окажусь в стабильной зоне», — отписался Шоквейв, с некоторыми аналитическими усилиями вычленив суть этого странного сообщения. 

«Всё нормально. Не тревожься, сочтёмся. Только не натвори глупостей», — ответил Онслот и вышел из общей сети. 

Шоквейв даже не пытался понять, что это было. Взаимодействие со Старскримом научило его философски относиться к космологическим сбоям в великом логосе Вселенной, как в крупных делах, так и по мелочам. Кроме того, он всерьёз настроился почитать в тишине и покое. 

Пискнула консоль, загорелись сразу четыре индикатора сообщений. Шоквейв открыл первое. На сей раз в отправителях значился Блицвинг. 

«шаниксами ничего не исправить, — писал он, как обычно, не утруждаясь заглавными глифами, — но я отправил сколько было. не первый ворн вместе служим ты как там, держишься???»

«Произошла какая-то ошибка», — подумав, ответил Шоквейв. 

Блицвинг писал долго и, видимо, успел раз или два сменить нейромод. 

«понимаю злит до горелых болтов когда такое случается сложно поверить. кажется это не по-настоящему какой-то программный сбой надо вернуться к последней сохранке. в жизни так не бывает. наверное сейчас хочешь побыть один». 

Шоквейв откинулся на спинку кресла. За всё то время, что он знал Блицвинга, никогда не слышал от него настолько абстрактных рассуждений.

Впрочем, долго поразмышлять не удалось: сообщения посыпались одно за другим, как скраплеты сквозь дыру в обшивке корабля. Генералы Стрика и Лагнат проникновенно высказались на тему военных потерь. Проанализировав лексическую составляющую, Шоквейв отметил, что, вероятно, не обошлось без вмешательства Блицвинга. Боевиконы в большинстве своём скопировали первое сообщение Онслота — с незначительным количеством ошибок. Последним отписался Ойл Слик, будто и не было старой, взращиваемой эонами конкуренции. 

Шоквейв окончательно укрепился в мысли, что дело пахнет какой-то ржой. Почему все соболезнуют и утверждают, что шлют ему шаниксы? Миссия прошла успешно и без потерь, а на личный счёт в последний солярный цикл вообще не поступало средств! 

Что не так с десептиконами? 

Логичнее всего было предположить, что имел место массовый глюк идентификационных кодов. Шоквейва с кем-то перепутали. Единственное разумное решение — зайти на главный сервер и сделать рассылку для офицерского состава. Шоквейв с силой провентилировал, притянул к себе консоль и вбил необходимые данные. Почему-то раз за разом выскакивало «ошибка подключения, вы уже залогинены». Бесплодные попытки прервал очередной звуковой сигнал. 

«Приветствую», — писал Свиндл. Шоквейв насторожился. 

«Свиндл. Не стану скрывать, я удивлён». 

«Надеюсь, я не опоздал? Готов предоставить скидку в размере двадцати процентов на все необходимые для церемонии детали. Ты, разумеется, хочешь, чтобы всё прошло на высшем уровне? Для высшего командования всё самое лучшее, да?»

«На высшем уровне?» — переспросил Шоквейв. 

«Не принимай близко к искре, — моментально ответил Свиндл, — профессиональная привычка. Кстати, насчёт скидки я не шутил. Подумай. Тебе, наверное, не до того, но для постоянных клиентов я всегда в сети. P.S.: Я тут пробил по своим каналам, Мегатрон возражать не станет. Я запишу на твой счёт, как обычно?»

Когда Шоквейву ещё и ворна не исполнилось, из-за частой у спарклингов искровой нестабильности процессор во время подзарядки часто модулировал одну и ту же ложную реальность: как он попал сквозь чёрную дыру в зеркальную вселенную, где ничто и никто не подчиняется законам науки и разума. 

Остаток пути он мысленно погружался в эту дыру всё глубже и новые сообщения просто удалял, не читая. Нужно вернуться на базу и отчитаться об успехе. Переговорить с лордом Мегатроном. Пусть тот и не самый уравновешенный мех, но вокруг него мир всегда стабилизируется, будто в точке гравитации. 

К моменту прибытия писк консоли наконец утих, и Шоквейв немного успокоился. Он втянул в себя воздух, очистил оперативную память и открыл люк. 

— С возвращением, — сказал Мегатрон и шагнул к кораблю. 

— Мой лорд, — поклонился Шоквейв. 

Но Мегатрон практически никогда не встречал офицеров в ангаре, и уж тем более не после рядового задания. Существовали протоколы подачи отчётов, расписание совещаний, банальная субординация, в конце концов! 

— Я тут наслышан о твоей потере, — с ходу сказал Мегатрон. — Ты никогда не упоминал, что у тебя есть конджункс. То есть был. Соболезную? 

У Шоквейва подкосились колени. Его личная точка гравитации разверзлась в чёрную дыру. 

— Повелитель! — простонал он. — Что происходит? Я ничего не понимаю! 

Мегатрон придержал его за плечо, и Шоквейв вцепился в его ладонь как в спасательный трос в открытом космосе. 

— Я просвещу. На случай, если у тебя в жестких дисках от горя помрачилось. Не так давно в общей инфосети от твоего аккаунта появилось сообщение о том, что твой конджункс эндура трагически ушёл из онлайна. Весьма печально, что нас покинул такой выдающийся десептикон… жаль только, что ты забыл упомянуть, как его звали. Я тебя, конечно, не виню. Поскольку общеизвестно, что ты работаешь на меня за идею — формулировка из сообщения, Шоквейв, — то появился также призыв помочь с доставкой тела с дальних рубежей и скинуться на ритуал прощания. Достойные похороны, как оказалось, требуют достойных вложений. 

— О Всеискра, — слабо сказал Шоквейв. — С моего аккаунта?.. И номер счёта был? 

— Красноречиво написано, офицерский состав весьма растрогался. Все тебе сочувствуют. Даже Старскрим перевёл крупную сумму. Ну, по его словам. Не скрою, я слегка встревожен таким… автоботством. 

Шоквейв несмело поднял взгляд. Процессор наконец-то вспомнил о существовании мыслительных алгоритмов и запустил вычисления. Мегатрон улыбался. Шоквейву хватило мощностей сообразить, что повелитель не стал бы улыбаться, если бы не знал чего-то, чего пока не знает он сам. У главнокомандующего десептиконов всегда хорошо было развито чувство момента. 

— Старскрим?.. 

— Именно. Громче всех кричал, как ему тебя жаль, и как тебе понадобятся шаниксы. А я-то полагал, вы не ладите. 

— С вашего разрешения, повелитель, я пойду поблагодарю его лично. 

— Конечно. Тебе сейчас как никогда нужна… дружеская поддержка, — кивнул Мегатрон, обнажив в полуусмешке кончики клыков, и добавил, когда Шоквейв на подгибающихся ногах дошёл до двери в коридор: — Кстати, я пожертвовал одним из первых. Под влиянием момента. Очень убедительное было сообщение, хотя, если так подумать, написано не совсем в твоём стиле. Впрочем, поначалу я это списал на помутнение в процессоре. 

— Я перешлю всё на ваш счёт, повелитель, — упавшим голосом пообещал Шоквейв и поторопился уйти. Хватило уже и того, что Мегатрон, по всей вероятности, счёл его некомпетентным в вопросах простейшей кибербезопасности. Какой позор! 

Случайно или нет, на Старскрима он наткнулся быстро. Тот, насвистывая, вышел из-за угла, что-то активно печатая на датападе, и чуть не влетел в Шоквейва. 

— Смотри, куда… — Он поднял голову и отшатнулся. — А, Шоквейв! Что ты тут… Вот так встреча! Ты уже возвратился?.. Так быстро? 

— У меня была причина. Разве ты не слышал? 

— Про что слышал? — удивился Старскрим так искренне, что развеялись последние сомнения. — Ой. Ой. Точно! Соболезную! Такая потеря! Даже не знал, что у тебя есть конджункс. 

— Удивительное совпадение. Я тоже не знал. Даже имени не успел узнать, всё случилось так стремительно. 

Старскрим отличался множеством деструктивных программных паттернов, но преобладал среди них один, от которого сам же авиакомандующий и страдал: Старскрим считал всех заведомо глупее себя, а тех немногих, чьё процессорное превосходство всё-таки признавал, ненавидел всей искрой и старался избегать. Шоквейв старался не обращать на эту особенность внимания — в ботах ценна индивидуальность, они не типовые шестерёнки в едином механизме, — но иногда его буквально коротило. Кроме того, он до сих пор не мог понять, в какую категорию занесён сам. С одной стороны, Старскрим при каждом удобном случае заявлял, как сильно его терпеть не может. С другой… 

Искатели и их альтернативные логические нейроцепи! 

Но вот что у Старскрима работало идеально — так это протокол самосохранения. Он попятился, Шоквейв пошёл следом. 

— Пусть недолго, но вы были счастливы. Мы все тебе очень сочувствуем! — пылко заверил Старскрим. 

— Да, мне уже говорили. Свиндл даже предложил скидку на погребальные принадлежности. Я непременно воспользуюсь его щедрым предложением.

— Свиндл? Скидку?.. Надо же, — фальшиво рассмеялся Старскрим, спиной вперёд завернув за угол. — А я бы на его месте лучше… простил бы долг… например… если у тебя, конечно, есть долги…

— Он напомнил мне, что я постоянный клиент, несмотря на то, что я так до сих пор и не оплатил некоторые недавние приобретения. Потрясение сильно повлияло на мои накопители памяти. Я очень привязан к своему конджунксу. Был. 

— Ужасно слышать, — пробормотал Старскрим, 

— К счастью, до меня дошли слухи, что ты так сочувствуешь моему горю, что готов покрыть этот незначительный долг. 

Старскрим шумно сглотнул. Он допятился до конца коридора и упёрся крыльями в тупиковую стену. 

— О какой сумме идёт речь? Уверен, мы как-нибудь договоримся, мы же разумные меха. 

Шоквейв сделал вид, что размышляет. 

— По стандартным десептиконским законам я имею право на половину имущества. Половина пойдёт на нужды моего покойного конджункса. Это не считая погашения долгов. 

— Половина и долг Свиндлу?! — завопил Старскрим, отбросив всякое притворство. — Да это обман какой-то! Мне же тогда вообще ничего не останется! 

Шоквейв медленно упёрся ладонями в стену по обе стороны от головы Старскрима. Прибавил яркости оптике. 

— Двадцатипроцентная скидка — в высшей степени выгодно. Я, правда, слышал, что могут возникнуть трудности с церемонией. Нелогично оправлять на дезинтеграцию пустой саркофаг. 

Старскрим поразмыслил с пару кликов и вдруг ухмыльнулся: 

— А как насчёт… дополнительной компенсации? За эмоциональный ущерб? 

— Боль от потери очень свежа. Вряд ли что-нибудь сможет меня утешить. 

— Я очень постараюсь, — пообещал Старскрим.


	8. Кошмар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв не ожидал подвоха. А зря.

У Шоквейва не было причин сомневаться в функциональности своих внешних анализаторов. Он регулярно калибровал оптику — она требовала особо тонкой настройки — и тщательно следил за состоянием обонятельных и осязательных сенсоров. Поэтому, случайно встретив в коридоре Старскрима, он не преминул тщательно проанализировать его внешний вид недавно откалиброванными системами. И тут же нахмурился. Фиолетовый колер основных пластин отличался на два оттенка. Ахроматический стальной цвет протоформы обзавёлся заметным бледно-голубым подтоном. Шоквейв привык воспринимать Старскрима в определённых цветах спектра и с определённой частотой электромагнитного поля, а сейчас свеженастроенные датчики находили всё больше мелких отличий и бомбардировали накопители долгосрочной памяти требовательными запросами. Данные не совпадали, требовалось уточнение.

— Старскрим, — поприветствовал он. — Как вижу, ты провёл косметическое цветовое реформатирование? Необычный выбор.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — отмахнулся Старскрим. — Датчики свои проверь. И вообще, я страшно занят. Разведывательный вылет через брийм! 

Шоквейв пожал плечами. Логичнее всего предположить, что Старскрим недоволен итогами покраски и по своему обыкновению делает вид, что ничего не произошло. 

Они разошлись с некоторой взаимной неловкостью, которую в последнее время испытывали, сталкиваясь в публичных местах. Шоквейв направился в зал совещаний, держа наготове датапад с результатами инспекции протоформ. Лорд Мегатрон будет недоволен, что часть материала оказалась с дефектным КНК, зато среди оставшихся обнаружены потенциальные носители многообещающих боевых программ. 

Погрузившись в эти мысли, Шоквейв открыл дверь зала, поднял голову и от неожиданности чуть не споткнулся. Мегатрон, как и ожидалось, сидел в троноподобном кресле во главе стола, но рядом, активно размахивая руками, расхаживал Старскрим. Он же направлялся в сторону стыковочного шлюза… 

— Мой лорд, — машинально поклонился Шоквейв. 

— А ты не торопился, — заметил Старскрим. 

Мегатрон бросил в сторону авиакомандующего один-единственный взгляд, и этого вполне хватило: Старскрим с явной неохотой вышел, то и дело косясь назад через плечо. Вроде бы ничем от привычного Старскрима он не отличался. 

К концу цикла Шоквейв на всякий случай провёл полную рекалибровку ещё два раза. 

***

Рекалибровка не помогла. Шоквейв встретил Старскрима в общей раздаточной, с кубом свежего энергона, и отметил незнакомый холодный синий подтон на плечах и крыльях. 

— Ты пользуешься самосменяющимся отражающим напылением? — спросил Шоквейв из сугубо научного интереса. — Кстати, он производится с добавлением отходов жизнедеятельности органических редуцентов. Высока вероятность аллергии. 

— Не будет никакой аллергии, потому что не на что. И ничем я не пользуюсь, у тебя навязчивая идея, — отрезал Старскрим и с наслаждением отпил из своего куба.

— Бак не лопнет? Третий раз за цикл заправляешься, — проворчал со своего места Баррикейд. 

Старскрим, ослепительно улыбаясь, выстрелил в ножку его стула. 

***  
Шоквейв критически относился к общим собраниям. Рапорты и доклады то и дело перемежались не относящимися к делу комментариями каждого офицера, что уменьшало общий процент эффективности и отвлекало от значимости его собственного уникального вклада; а если присутствовал Старскрим, то самое незначительное обсуждение превращалось в цикл бессмысленных споров, не подкреплённых логическими аргументами. 

Старскрим присутствовал. На каждый вопрос Мегатрона у него, как обычно, находился ответ. Но ни один из них не строился по привычному алгоритму, состоящему из отрицаний, непродуктивных контраргументов и попыток использовать неэффективные тактики личностного манипулирования. Как ни удивительно, Старскрим выполнил всё, что на него возлагалось, в срок, не допустил ни одного провала и ни с чем не спорил. 

Со своего места Шоквейв хорошо видел, как повелитель всё выше вскидывает надлинзовые гребни. Старскрим сложил бледно-фиолетовые руки на груди и улыбался загадочно, как легендарное изображение Солус Прайм с ручным скраплетом.

— Ну что ж… — подытожил Мегатрон таким голосом, будто жевал проволоку. — Отличная работа. 

— Счастлив служить тебе, о могучий, — масляно пропел Старскрим. 

У Шоквейва непроизвольно дёрнулись антенны. 

***

К себе Шоквейв вернулся с твёрдым намерением запереться и провести полную дефрагментацию систем с удалением всех битых файлов. Но стоило потянуться к двери, та распахнулась и в отсек шагнул Старскрим. 

— Я не опоздал? — спросил он и первым делом заблокировал кодовый замок. Потом развернулся к Шоквейву. 

— С тобой что-то не то, — решительно сказал Шоквейв и потянулся к панели управления дверью. Старскрим хлопнул его по руке. — Ты слишком резко меняешься. 

— Да что тебя не устраивает опять? Самый обычный я! Ты что, мне не рад? 

— Зависит от того, в каком ты сейчас нейромодусе, — ответил Шоквейв, отступив на пару шагов. Он уже отмёл косметический вариант и теперь склонялся к тому, что Старскрим, вероятнее всего, либо подсел на чипы-ускорители, либо использует инъекции энергостимуляторов на основе продуктов ядерного деления. В побочных эффектах как раз числился краткосрочный всплеск физической активности, агрессивная аллергическая реакция внешних нанитных колоний и прогрессирующая процессорная нестабильность. Сомнений нет: Старскриму нужна помощь. — Нам надо серьёзно поговорить. 

Старскрим прищурился.

— Что ты знаешь? 

— У меня накопилось значительное количество образцов твоего поведения, поэтому я с высокой точностью могу утверждать… — начал Шоквейв, но вдруг лицо Старскрима исказилось.

— А ты что тут делаешь?! — заорал он, уставившись Шоквейву за спину.

Шоквейв развернулся. В дверях мойки стоял, уперев руки в бока… Старскрим. Старскрим?! 

— Пошёл вон! — рявкнул второй Старскрим. — Я первый в очереди! 

Первый Старскрим дёрнул Шоквейва за руку, заслонился им, как щитом, и угрожающе вздёрнул крылья. 

— Нет, я! 

Второй Старскрим ухватил его за свободную руку и потянул на себя. Запищал коммлинк. Шоквейв автоматически отменил вызов и только потом глянул на цифровую подпись звонившего.

— Старскрим?.. Да сколько вас?! 

Первый и второй, не отпуская его, синхронно пожали плечами. 

— Шоквейв! — раздался из-за двери знакомый голос. — Открывай, я знаю, что ты там! Это я, Старскрим! Ты мне срочно нужен! Срочно, Шоквейв!

— Ну вот, — заворчал первый, — я так и знал, что надо было его вырубить, а не запирать! — Он развернулся ко второму: — Слушай, как насчёт союза? Он там один, а мы в численном большинстве. Если поделим на двоих, значит, половина внимания каждому… На троих выйдет меньше! 

— Я вообще не собираюсь делиться, — прошипел Старскрим-2 и сильнее потянул Шоквейва на себя. 

— Мегатрон тебя убьёт, — в суеверном ужасе пробормотал Шоквейв. — Он наконец совместил количество Старскримов с количеством якобы забракованных при погрузке и дезактивированных протоформ. 

Оба двойника рассмеялись.

— Ошибаешься, — в один голос сказали они. — Если он кого и убьёт, то Старскрима! 

Отсек содрогнулся так, что все трое едва устояли на ногах и, не сговариваясь, развернулись в сторону иллюминатора. Снаружи, нацелив оба нуль-луча на треснувшее бронестекло, завис тёмно-фиолетовый со стальным отливом искатель.

— Ну уж нет! — процедил второй и нацелился на атакующего Стаскрима. 

— Стой! — успел закричать Шоквейв, а потом стекло треснуло ещё сильнее, выстрелы посыпались с нескольких сторон, рикошетом отлетая от стен, и Шоквейв ощутил мощный удар по голове, от которого не спасла даже броня…

Последнее, что он успел увидеть, — как стремительно разгерметизируется отсек и сцепились между собой не то трое, не то четверо Старскримов. Ещё один огромным строительным магнитом за ногу тащил Шоквейва в коридор. 

***

Шоквейв резко сел и несколько кликов пытался получить доступ к файлам памяти. Информация разархивировалась неохотно, с ощутимым скрипом жёстких дисков. 

Ах да… сейчас он на крейсере «Немезис», вместе с ещё несколькими десептиконами сопровождает к лорду Мегатрону партию экспериментально улучшенных протоформ. 

Но ведь Старскрим… Старскримы…

Шоквейв потёр оптику и потряс головой. Ладонь упала на покрывало, под которым что-то зашевелилось. Высунулся краешек шлема, тускло сверкнула одна недовольная красная линза хорошо знакомого оттенка, последовал ощутимый толчок чем-то острым в бедро.

«Это кончик крыла», — подумал Шоквейв и поскрёб его когтем.

— Ты здесь? — глупо спросил он. 

— Отстань, — буркнул Старскрим, выдернул у него покрывало и перевернулся на другой бок. — Ты можешь подзаряжаться спокойно или нет? Нам ещё три цикла в гиперстазисе лететь.

Шоквейв, желая прояснить вопрос раз и навсегда, потряс его за плечо.

— Ты один?

Старскрим глянул на него как на идиота. 

— Нет, я с тобой. Начинаю жалеть. 

— Но тебя было по крайней мере пятеро!.. — запротестовал Шоквейв. Аналитический процессор тщетно пытался отделить смодулированную реальность от объективно существующей. 

Платформа скрипнула. Старскрим полностью развернулся к нему и нехорошо прищурился. 

— А тебе одного меня уже мало, шлаков ты старый извращенец? 

— Нет, но… Я не это имел в виду… — начал Шоквейв. Старскрим повалил его на спину и облокотился о нагрудную пластину.

— С другой стороны, — протянул он, — пятеро меня… Одного можно отправлять на разведку, второй будет дежурить во внешнем секторе, третий… 

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Шоквейв. — Для одного меня одного тебя более чем достаточно.


	9. Животное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв разочаровался в мистицизме.

Шоквейв был крайне реалистичным ботом — квинтэссенцией материалистичности, если угодно. Он с оправданным скептицизмом относился к теории о превосходстве мысленного побуждения над материальным действием, гипотезе о квантовой искровой памяти, предположению о существовании родственных искр и прочим антинаучным спекуляциям. И, уж тем более, не верил в сверхъестественное. 

Поэтому на гуляющие по «Немезису» слухи он не обратил ни малейшего внимания, разве что удивился: слишком рано для симптомов, сопровождающих длительную космическую изоляцию. 

Вдобавок в условиях пониженной искусственной гравитации наконец-то пошли в рост образцы тканей, взятых у техноорганических метаморфов. Требовалась только питательная среда, но всё необходимое Шоквейв предусмотрительно взял с собой. 

— Мне нужен контейнер с маркировкой СТ-11, — сообщил он скучающему дежурному по грузовому трюму. — С пометкой «хрупкое». 

Дэд Энд вздрогнул от неожиданности и постарался как можно незаметнее убрать под стол игровой датапад. Шоквейв терпеливо ждал. Дэд Энд, косясь то на него, то на выглядывающий краешек датапада, принялся листать грузовые декларации. 

— Уже третьего съеденного дрона нашли, — сообщил он между делом. — Одна проводка осталась. 

— Насколько мне известно, на «Немезисе» хватает пищевого топлива. Не вижу для личного состава необходимости питаться обслуживающими механизмами. 

— Ха-ха, — вяло сказал Дэд Энд. — Очень смешно. Ты лучше подумай, что оно будет жрать, когда у нас закончатся дроны. 

Урезонить его Шоквейв не успел: в грузовой отсек, оглядываясь, нехотя вошёл дежурный на следующую смену — Бласт Офф. Дэд Энд приободрился. 

— Слыхали? — с порога начал Бласт Офф. — На второй палубе опять дрон-заправщик пропал! Хвала Всеискре, у меня каюта в другом конце корабля. 

— А у меня как раз на второй палубе, — сказал Дэд Энд и передёрнул плечами. — В прошлом цикле слышал, как под платформой что-то скрипело. А потом затихло. Нажралось, наверное. 

— Может, ушло? — предположил Бласт Офф.

— Скорее автоботы с Кибертрона уйдут, — мрачно отмахнулся Дэд Энд. — Не могу теперь подзаряжаться у себя, вдруг оно ещё там? 

— У меня платформа большая, — вдруг сказал Бласт Офф. — И ничего не скрипит… если только специально не раскачивать. 

Они заинтересованно переглянулись. 

— Мой груз, — напомнил Шоквейв, повысив голос. — Поторопитесь, я спешу. 

Бласт Офф и Дэд Энд снова переглянулись и вдвоём отправились вглубь ангара. Недоумевающий Шоквейв остался смотреть им вслед. 

— Держи свой груз, — сказал Бласт Офф, спустя неоправданно долгое время вернувшись с подозрительно широкой ухмылкой, Дэд Эндом и контейнером. — А что там внутри, что он лёгкий такой? 

Шоквейв протянул было руки, но в момент передачи одна из стенок ящика отвалилась. Наружу вместо питательной металлоорганической среды посыпалась какая-то труха и вывалилось несколько комочков металла неясного происхождения. 

Некоторое время они втроём изучали пустой, покрытый изнутри глубокими царапинами контейнер. 

— Конец нам, — скорбно сказал Дэд Энд. — Я такие холофильмы смотрел. Всем конец. Сначала дроны, потом груз… скоро и до нас доберётся. Спорим, искроед? 

— Твоё предположение нелогично. Дроны не обладают искрой, следовательно, не могут служить объектом пищевого интереса мифических существ, питающихся искровой энергией. 

— Это он пока маленький, — вмешался Бласт Офф. — А потом вырастет — и всё. Прощай, мир. Привет, Всеискра. 

Дэд Энд со стоном уткнулся головой в ладони. 

— Во-первых, вам обоим необходимо внеплановое процессорное освидетельствование, — тщательно контролируя голосовые модуляции, сказал Шоквейв. — А во-вторых, я доложу вашему начальству о необходимости провести полную ревизию грузового отсека. 

Он вышел, сильнее необходимого хлопнув по дверной панели. 

— В холофильмах таких, как ты, съедают первыми! — успел крикнуть вслед Дэд Энд. 

Со значительным процессорным усилием Шоквейв оставил при себе аргументированный, лаконично сформулированный и щедро дополненный негативными модуляциями электромагнитного поля ответ, что они не в холофильме. 

***

— Радуйся, — с порога сообщил Старскрим, — я сегодня останусь у тебя.

Шоквейв с подозрением сузил оптику. 

— Не далее как в прошлом цикле ты заявил о необходимости длительной сепарации в связи со срочными делами. 

— Я передумал, — Старскрим плюхнулся на платформу и обхватил Шоквейва за плечи. — А ты что, обиделся?

— Твоё предположение представляет собой неумелую попытку эмоциональной манипуляции, базирующуюся на формировании и внедрении заведомо поддельных причинно-следственных связей. 

— Обиделся, — заключил Старскрим и потянул Шоквейва за собой на платформу. — Я просто, э-э… закончил раньше, чем планировал. Я всё заглажу прямо сейчас! На случай, если потом занят будешь ты. 

На заглаживание Шоквейв согласился вначале неохотно, но потом с нарастающим энтузиазмом. Старскрим очень убедительно использовал корпусные возможности — как свои, так и его собственные. 

Из подзарядки Шоквейва выдернул тихий мерный скрежет металла о металл. Он осторожно высвободился из объятий, встал и пошёл на звук. «Немезис» не самый новый корабль в армаде лорда Мегатрона; вероятнее всего, вышла из строя приточная вентиляция или сбоит осветительная система. 

— В чём дело?.. — пробормотал за спиной Старскрим. 

— Ничего особенного. Мелкая корабельная неисправность.

За вентиляционной панелью послышался треск. Шоквейв снял решётку и по плечевой шарнир запустил внутрь руку. Он вполне оправданно предполагал, что в механизмах что-то застряло и нужно только…

— Шлак, он тут! — вдруг завопил Старскрим. — Вернись сюда немедленно!

В самый кончик когтя что-то впилось. Шоквейв отдёрнул руку и с огромным недоумением уставился на прокушенный до эндоскелетной основы палец. Вниз сорвалась капля энергона. 

— У тебя что, катушки за болты заехали? Не подходи туда! — закричал Старскрим и оттащил его от вентиляции, внутри которой раздавался удаляющийся грохот. 

Впоследствии, обмазывая ему палец нанитным гелем, Старскрим утверждал, что в тёмном провале вентиляционной шахты совершенно точно видел искроеда. 

Несмотря на это, в мистику Шоквейв не верил как никогда прежде.

***

Через какое-то время — когда неведомый паразит испортил значительное число личных вещей и оставил по всему кораблю большое количество протометаллических выделений — в мистике наконец-то разочаровалась и большая часть экипажа. К несчастью, здравого смысла у них от этого не прибавилось и логичное предложение провести покаютный осмотр и дезинфекцию «Немезиса» не нашло среди членов команды понимания. За единственным исключением. 

— Не ожидал, что ты подержишь необходимость полного обыска, — сказал Шоквейв, когда они остались вдвоём. 

— Мне совершенно нечего скрывать, — Старскрим одарил его ослепительной улыбкой. — Я-то ничего незаконного на борт не тащил! Кстати, поскольку на этом корабле я представляю верховную десептиконскую власть, главой инспекционной комиссии буду я. 

Шоквейв хорошо знал Старскрима и выводы сделал соответствующие. Поэтому, предоставив авиакомандующему возможность инспектировать, конфисковать и внушительно размахивать крыльями в своё удовольствие, сам он с дроном-приманкой, последней сохранной порцией металлорганического состава и небольшой клеткой уселся ждать в лаборатории. 

К тому времени, как Старскрим наконец-то ответил на коммлинк и сообщил, что обследовать лабораторию придёт через пару бриймов, клетка уже не пустовала. 

— Пока ты не обвинил меня в саботаже, — дождавшись его, сказал Шоквейв с тщательно сдерживаемым недовольством, — я поймал это существо только что. Во избежание недоразумений процесс полностью записан в корабельный журнал. 

Старскрим резко остановился. В клетке скраплет с хрустом доедал дрона. 

— Хвала Всеискре, ты его нашё… В смысле, что это такое? Откуда ты это взял? 

— Это скраплет. Поскольку он, без сомнений, попал на корабль в контейнере с моими лабораторными материалами, ему хорошо известен запах и вкус техноорганических соединений. Кроме того, он явно питает слабость к маслу, которым заправляют дронов-уборщиков. 

— Надо же, в твоём грузе!.. А ты никому не сообщал кодов доступа?

— Сообщал. Тебе. На этапе погрузки. Когда ты заявил, что поможешь с комплектацией.  
— Я тут ни при чём! — поторопился заявить Старскрим. 

— Ну разумеется. Ты всегда ни при чём. 

Старскрим заткнулся. Шоквейву эти несколько кликов напряженного молчания пришлись как раз кстати: он откалибровал нейроузлы и принудительно перенаправил обработку основных информационных потоков через логический блок, отключив все социальные и эмоциональные компоненты. 

Старскрим не выдержал первым. Как обычно. 

— Я такого не планировал! Откуда я знал, что он нажрётся этой гадости и сбежит? Он вообще должен был оставаться в стазисе! Я бы просто вытащил его и… — Он запнулся и после паузы докончил: — И ты бы ничего не узнал. 

— Тебе хоть что-нибудь известно о базовых принципах функционирования скраплетов? — спросил Шоквейв. Он даже знать не желал, зачем Старскриму понадобился опасный, запрещённый к транспортировке металлофаг. Особенно с учётом того, что подобное знание потенциально может привести к обвинению в пособничестве в измене Делу. 

— А должно? 

— Они впадают в режим глубокого энергосбережения исключительно в двух случаях. При температуре ниже температуры застывания энергона, чего на «Немезисе» не наблюдается, и при отсутствии питательной среды. А ты поместил его в тёплое место и в контейнер с металлоорганикой! 

Старскрим, совершенно не расстроившись, с замечательной небрежностью пожал плечами.

— Ну так запихни его в холодильную камеру. — Он увидел выражение оптики Шоквейва и торопливо добавил: — Через пару кибертронских циклов я всё равно буду в районе Вектора-13. Так и быть, захвачу тебе контейнер этой твоей металлоорганической гадости. Два контейнера! И ещё коробку неодимовых пастилок. С магнием, как ты любишь. 

— Тебе повезло, что мне удалось отловить твоего питомца до того, как он размножился. К счастью, он ограничился только ремонтными дронами и не полез кормиться в панель управления. 

— Хватит тебе, всё ведь обошлось.

— Я бы так не сказал. 

— Да что на тебя нашло! — рассмеялся Старскрим и несмело протянул к нему руку. Шоквейв встал и обошёл клетку так, чтобы та оказалась между ними. 

— Шоквейв? Шоквейв, ты что?.. Это всего лишь один несчастный скраплет! Всё ведь обошлось. 

— Всё обошлось бы гораздо раньше, если бы ты сразу сообщил, в чём дело, — сказал Шоквейв, глядя на клетку. Скраплет внутри доел дрона, пробежал пару кругов вдоль стенок, срыгнул непереваренный протометалл и улёгся, поджав под себя все пары лапок. 

— Я просто не хотел тебя утруждать!

— В твоих словах присутствует глобальное системное противоречие. 

Старскрим открыл было рот, потом снова закрыл. Посмотрел на Шоквейва. Отвёл взгляд. 

— Я лично от него избавлюсь, — в конце концов буркнул он. — Выкину в космос и расстреляю из нуль-лучей. Можешь сам проследить, если мне не веришь. Я всё исправлю, ладно? Просто… Пойдём, я прямо сейчас всё сделаю. 

— Нет необходимости.

— Ты о чём это? 

— Скраплеты достаточно редко встречаются вне естественной среды обитания, а я давно хотел получить неповреждённый экземпляр. К несчастью, у меня совершенно нет времени на его кормёжку и уборку клетки. Очень любезно с твоей стороны решить этот вопрос и забрать скраплета к себе в каюту до конца пути. 

Старскрим посмотрел на него и не стал спорить. Тем лучше. Логический блок подводил Шоквейва и отказывался выдавать беспристрастный анализ ситуации. В процессор одно за другим лезли предупреждения от матриц эмоционального реагирования. 

— Странно… — Прищурившись, Старскрим наклонился над клеткой. Скраплет зевнул во всю пасть, потянулся и перевернулся лапками кверху. Старскрим осторожно потыкал его когтем и нахмурился. 

— Что?

— Он вроде был как-то потолще. Покруглее, что ли. 

Скраплет распахнул фиолетовую оптику и запищал. Словно в ответ на его писк из вентиляции послышался уже знакомый скрежет. 

— Официально сообщаю, — сказал Шоквейв, — что передаю тебе, Старскрим, как представителю верховной десептиконской власти, всю ответственность за поимку и уничтожение остальных экземпляров.


	10. Больница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв загремел в госпиталь. И Старскрим тут совершенно ни при чём.

С Шоквейвом редко происходили неожиданности, а если и происходили, то, как правило, по не зависящим от него обстоятельствам. 

Однако в несовершенном энтропическом мире из любого правила существовали исключения. И Шоквейв вынужден был признать, что на сей раз винить, кроме себя, некого. Старскрим уже несколько кибертронских орбитальных циклов как отправился на автоботские границы к космическим мостам, на связь выходил редко и исключительно не по делу. Шоквейву его почти не хватало: хотя бы было бы, кого упрекнуть. 

А за время, которое прошло от момента взрыва в лаборатории до прибытия ближайшей ремонтной бригады, Шоквейв, лежа под завалом, успел активировать аварийный маячок, прижечь оборванные топливопроводы, перераспределить сигналы от сорока процентов болевых датчиков, досконально проанализировать ход эксперимента, создать виртуальные трёхмерные модели для всех гипотетических результатов и отловить три потенциальных уязвимости в собственной системе аварийного реагирования. 

Виртуальное модулирование прошло намного успешнее реального. Шоквейв с глубоким удовлетворением зашифровал результаты и сохранил их в долгосрочную память, после чего отключился и в себя пришёл уже в медотсеке. 

Открыв оптику, он едва не поддался на клик иррациональной слабости и не притворился, что снова вырубился. Ойл Слик тем временем не без злорадства поправил капельницу с нанитным раствором и дотошно снял показания со всех датчиков. 

— Шоквейв, — протянул он, — мой старый добрый друг. Как печально видеть, что ты теряешь хватку. 

Шоквейв провёл быструю диагностику и вынужден был признать, что все процедуры проведены идеально; топливный бак полон, части брони подогнаны безупречно, сварные швы усилены титановой нитью и надёжно зафиксированы, а протоформа в местах разрывов покрыта двойным слоем активного заживляющего геля. 

— Не стоило утруждаться. Ситуация была полностью под моим контролем. 

— Да-да. На момент обнаружения ты был на грани глубокого стазиса от потери энергона. Помнится, ещё пару десятков ворнов назад никто и подумать не мог, что ты способен допустить вычислительную ошибку… Ну, знаешь, как говорят: старому болту молодая гайка резьбу сорвёт. 

Большего унижения трудно было себе представить. Принудительно деактивировав боевые протоколы, нейтрализовав агрессивный фон электромагнитного поля и отрегулировав громкость вокалайзера, Шоквейв очень вежливо ответил:

— Безусловно, мне очень повезло, что последствия этой незначительной, прошедшей по рабочему плану аварии не требуют вмешательства настоящего медика высокой квалификации. Хотя я очень ценю повседневный труд простых десептиконов-ремонтников, таких, как ты, Ойл Слик. Все мы служим Делу по мере своих способностей. 

При иных обстоятельствах Шоквейв бы на этом не остановился. Но сейчас у Ойл Слика было безусловное преимущество, и оба об этом прекрасно знали. 

— Ты лучше отдыхай, — посоветовал Ойл Слик, покровительственно похлопав Шоквейва по руке, — не утруждай процессор. Вряд ли твои… не самые новые когнитивные схемы сейчас выдержат любое напряжение. Думаю, пары-тройки циклов хватит, чтобы снова встать на крыло, то есть, прости, колёса… если повезёт. А я тем временем помогу разобрать завалы у тебя в лаборатории. Заодно и доложу лорду Мегатрону о случившемся. Ты же не станешь возражать? 

С этими словами он собрал покрытые энергоном и металлической крошкой инструменты и вышел. Шоквейву оставалось только смириться. Логически ему знакома была программная подоплёка желания во что бы то ни было взять реванш: всего лишь эволюционно устаревшие остатки древних кодов первобытного социального взаимодействия.

Но когда дело доходило до Ойл Слика и его — Шоквейв готов был это признать! — блестящих познаний в кибербиологии, логические цепи отказывали. В дело вступали иные механизмы, и сейчас все несостоятельные, нерациональные, неприемлемые для десептикона древние коды взывали о мести. Шоквейв загнал их куда подальше на периферию операционной системы, отключил оптику и попытался поступить рационально и взвешенно: дефрагментировать жёсткие диски и проверить их на наличие вирусов. Хотя вряд ли Ойл Слик скатился до подобного. Шоквейв на его месте тоже не стал бы портить чистую победу мелким и грязным мошенничеством.

…Не сказать, что такое искушение никогда не возникало. 

Закончив проверку, он нехотя запустил последовательность команд для поверхностного стазиса. Возможно, всё-таки удастся перетерпеть ситуацию с минимальным эмоциональным дискомфортом. Но вдруг платформа содрогнулась. 

— Шоквейв? Шоквейв! А ну очнись немедленно, выплавок! Шоквейв! 

Он нехотя активировал оптику, и как раз вовремя, потому что нависший над ним Старскрим одной рукой тряс его за плечо, а другой собирался вцепиться в наголовные антенны. 

— Старскрим? Кто тебя впустил?

Старскрим фыркнул: 

— У меня все коды доступа. Я сам себя впустил. 

— Но ты был в нескольких световых годах отсюда! 

Старскрим схватил медицинский сканер и направил его на Шоквейва с такой силой, что дисплей пошёл рябью. 

— Да ты практически цел! — Он отшвырнул сканер и ткнул в Шоквейва пальцем. — И весь наполированный, как автоботский Магнус! А Бласт Офф заявил, что тебя вытаскивали по кускам!

— Информация частично верна. Произошла непредвиденная реакция с бурным выделением энергии. Не случилось ничего, что я бы не спрогнозировал. Ойл Слик, как ближайший из обладающих необходимым уровнем медицинской подготовки десептиконов, уже позаботился о моём ремонте. 

— А, — ответил Старскрим, пару кликов помолчав. — Ойл Слик, значит, оказался поблизости. Понятно. Но… 

— Серьёзно пострадала исключительно моя репутация, если ты об этом. 

Старскрим, вопреки обыкновению, не поморщился и обошёлся без презрительных жестов. 

— С репутацией, так и быть, разберусь, но будешь должен. 

— Пожалуйста, не стоит. Я не уверен, что переживу это без потерь.

Шоквейв дёрнул антеннами. Старскрим наклонился, по привычке протянул руку и смахнул с кончиков накопившийся заряд. 

— Каких ещё потерь? Куда уж больше? Меня не было всего ничего, а ты едва сам себя во Всеискру не отправил! 

Старскрим наклонился ещё ближе и положил руку ему на бедро. Непривычно откалиброванные обонятельные датчики ощутили слабый запах полироли, озона и свежего авиационного топлива. Шоквейв вдохнул его даже с некоторым облегчением. К Старскриму он хотя бы уже привык; тот стал для него той самой прогнозируемой катастрофой, личным взрывом в пробирке. 

Он отодвинулся на дальнюю сторону медицинской платформы, и Старскрим немедленно уселся рядом. 

— Да хватит уже хандрить, не то заржавеешь прямо здесь. Спорим, я смогу тебя немного утешить?

Шоквейв неловко поёрзал на месте. Некстати активировавшиеся интерфейс-системы наводнили внутренний дисплей сообщениями о полной исправности и готовности к работе. 

— Мы в медотсеке, и твои голосовые и электромагнитные намёки в высшей степени неуместны. Кроме того, Ойл Слик вот-вот вернётся. 

— А Ойл Слик очень занят. Мы с ним недавно как раз столкнулись в коридоре, он заносил инструменты в дезинфекционную камеру. Знаешь, ту, которая глючит и не открывается, пока полный цикл обеззараживания не прогонит. Он что-то пытался сказать, но я через дверь не расслышал. Наверное, неважное. Напомни, кстати, сколько обычно длится процедура очистки? 

— Почти десять бриймов… если никто случайно не запрограммирует камеру на двойной цикл. 

— Ну, — сказал Старскрим, — минимум джоор, значит? Тогда не будем терять времени.


	11. Ощущения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв приобщился к культуре вдумчивой маслодегустации.  
> Вышло не то чтобы очень, хотя это как посмотреть.

Шоквейв не сказать чтобы не любил социальные сборища, просто не видел в них большого смысла. Особенно если предполагалось употребление большого количества сверхзаряженного топлива. На определённом этапе налаженные групповые связи переформировывались, а то и распадались; деструкция начинала преобладать над конструкцией, предметы обстановки и элементы освещения зачастую получали значительные повреждения, и на следующий цикл работоспособность всех участников значительно снижалась. 

Не говоря уж о том, что программирование самого Шоквейва с трудом адаптировалось к необходимости поддерживать непоследовательные и малосодержательные разговоры. Содержательные же разговоры ни вести, ни слушать никто не желал. 

Но лорд Мегатрон настаивал, чтобы присутствовали все. А когда лорд Мегатрон настаивал, желающих отказаться не находилось.

Тем более что в программе была показательная казнь мелкого перебежчика, который попался на попытке передать автоботам координаты трёх флагманов, а после — дегустация масла пятидесятиорновой выдержки. 

Шоквейв охотно выстоял официальную часть и уже намного менее охотно остался на дегустацию. Десептиконы немедленно сгрудились возле топливораздатчика, кто-то успел пригасить освещение, а в дальнем углу один из связистов уже подключал систему общекорабельного оповещения к собственным датчикам аудиовывода. 

Шоквейв направился было к выходу, но уже на пороге по личному каналу прилетел грозящий пальцем и ухмыляющийся пикто-глиф. Пришлось найти Мегатрона взглядом, вяло отсалютовать, развернуться и тоже отправиться за порцией масла. 

Пытаться в такой обстановке донести до повелителя хотя бы пару идей насчёт новых проектов не имело смысла. Шоквейв наметил простую траекторию перемещений между группами десептиконов и несколько бриймов ей следовал, пока наконец не нашёл себе место в затемнённом углу, под стратегическим прикрытием вентиляционного канала. Тактический процессор выцелил среди искателей Старскрима: тот держал в каждой руке по ёмкости с разноцветным, пузырящимся маслом, бурно жестикулировал, сверкал оптикой и одаривал всех подряд ослепительными улыбками. В сторону Шоквейва он не глядел. 

Шоквейв некоторое время понаблюдал за ним с сугубо исследовательским интересом, пока хронометр не просигнализировал, что время социально приемлемого пребывания истекло. Шоквейв отставил почти нетронутую порцию масла, последний раз бросил взгляд на веселящегося Старскрима и со странным тянущим чувством в искре вышел. 

На базе господствовала непривычная тишина, которую нарушал только мерный шум двигателей дронов-уборщиков. Шоквейв планировал продуктивно поработать, воспользовавшись тем, что отвлекать его некому, но на середине коридора процессор с неожиданной чёткостью смодулировал образ пустого и тёмного лабораторного помещения и перераспределил приоритетные двигательные импульсы. 

Шоквейв решил эти импульсы не подавлять. Возможно, стоит просто отдохнуть, систематизировать данные и избавиться от мелких процессорных ошибок. А к следующему циклу всё придёт в норму. 

Дверь в личный отсек оказалась открыта, хотя Шоквейв точно помнил, что запирал. Он шагнул внутрь, моргнул и перезагрузил визуальный инфоканал. На платформе развалился Старскрим в окружении десятка причудливых ёмкостей с маслом, переливающимся всеми цветами спектра. 

— Тебя только за Всеискрой посылать, — недовольно сказал Старскрим. — Иди сюда быстрее, пока всё окончательно не выдохлось. И дверь не забудь заблокировать, а то вдруг какого-нибудь шлакоголового идиота принесёт. 

— Я полагал, ты останешься вместе со всеми, — осторожно проговорил Шоквейв. 

— Со всеми? Да я бы уже давно ушёл, но ты торчал там, как приваренный! А потом тебя ещё где-то полджоора носило! 

— Я планировал поработать, но передумал. 

— Слава Всеискре, тебя ещё можно спасти. — Старскрим сунул ему в руки ёмкость с витой силиконовой трубочкой, идеально подходящей для топливоприёмного отверстия Шоквейва. Объём ёмкости как минимум вдвое превышал объем стандартного энергонного пайка. — Вот, попробуй. Остальные о таком топливе и не мечтали, это из личных запасов Мегатрона.

— А повелитель знает? — подозрительно спросил Шоквейв.

— Ну само собой! — с совершенно искренней улыбкой заверил Старскрим. — Когда это он скупился ради своих самых верных соратников? 

Шоквейв высоко оценивал личностные качества лорда Мегатрона, но примеров таких «когда» мог извлечь из долговременной памяти порядочное количество. Впрочем, один глоток всё-таки сделал. 

Большого опыта в употреблении топлива с присадками, не несущими первостепенной энергетической ценности, у него не было, и вкусовые рецепторы, помедлив, выдали заключение, что для всестороннего анализа требуется ещё глоток. 

И ещё один. 

И ещё. 

— Приемлемо, — с опаской постановил Шоквейв. Кроме незначительного повышения внутреискровой температуры других эффектов он не ощутил. Разумеется, его тщательно откалиброванные системы способны справиться с энергоном любой заряженности. 

Старскрим хмыкнул:

— Если бы ты ещё разбирался! Ну ничего, сейчас мы поправим этот досадный глюк у тебя во вкусовых анализаторах. Вот что бы ты без меня делал, а? 

Он закинул ногу на ногу, толкнул Шоквейва в бедро и широко ухмыльнулся. Учитывая, что заправляться Старскрим начал ещё загодя, сверхзаряженным энергоном от него при близком контакте несло как от топливораздатчика в баре. Хотя, справедливости ради, такие дорогие присадки подавали далеко не везде. 

Шоквейву потеря контроля над собой совершенно не грозила, и вторую ёмкость он осушил уже смелее. На вкус оказалось даже… приятно. 

Хотя для полного анализа, разумеется, требовалось больше данных.

Третью они, разломив трубочку пополам и прижавшись друг к другу лбами, распили вдвоём: более чем логичное и сообразное ситуации решение. 

От четвёртой у Шоквейва запершило в вокалайзере, а у Старскрима непроизвольно включились ускорители в турбинах и он не нашёл ничего лучше как плеснуть на задымившееся покрывало из пятой ёмкости. Платформа, разумеется, едва не вспыхнула, обоим это показалось невероятно смешным. Последнее, что Шоквейв чётко помнил, — как, балансируя на изголовье, отключал на потолке систему пожаротушения, а Старскрим не столько держал его, сколько норовил уронить и, в конце концов, всё-таки опрокинул прямо на себя. 

Какое-то время спустя считать количество выпитого Шоквейв перестал. Счёт — что за нелепая и нелогичная вычислительная операция? Шоквейву она не требуется. Он же знает свою меру. 

…Гироскопы неконтролируемо вращались, плыл потолок, плыли стены, мерцали в приглушённом свете обмякшие крылья. Старскрим всей знакомой тяжестью искателя боевого класса лежал у него на груди, устроившись между раздвинутых бёдер, и лениво целовал трансформационный шов над камерой искры. 

— Когда мы успели инициировать интерфейс-контакт? — спросил Шоквейв, когда при попытке пошевелиться ощутил, как сегменты порта сжались вокруг коннектора. По датчикам пробежал остаточный заряд, на платформу вытекла загустевшая смазка. 

Старскрим поднял голову и несколько раз моргнул. 

— Мы что, интерфейсились?.. — невнятно спросил он и тут же застонал: — Ох, мой процессор. 

Шоквейв бегло просмотрел недавние логи операционной системы. Вместо привычных потоков данных на внутреннем дисплее царил сплошной белый шум. 

— По крайней мере, пытались интерфейситься. И, похоже, до сих пор пытаемся. Слезь с меня, пока не примагнитились. 

— Ещё чего. Если я сейчас пошевелюсь, то за свою топливную систему не отвечаю, — предупредил Старскрим. — И вообще, примагнититься невозможно, это страшилка для спарклингов. 

Когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой жизни, Шоквейв работал в скорой системе ремонтного реагирования и получше многих знал, что байки, а что нет. Он прикинул возможные последствия и попытался пошевелиться сам. Морщась, приподнялся и Старскрим, дохнув на него из турбин парами недопереработанного сверхзаряженного. 

— Мне плохо, — пробормотал он. — Это несправедливо! Почему мне так плохо?

— Потому что перед этим было хорошо. Вселенная не терпит дисбаланса, тебе следует иметь это в виду на будущее. 

Старскрим щёлкнул его по нагрудной пластине и двинул бёдрами. По кортикальной сети пронёсся слабый сигнал, но Шоквейв сомневался, что способен хоть на какую-нибудь обратную связь. 

— Какой же ты… логичный, — пожаловался Старскрим. — И вообще, подай сюда вон то масло. 

Шоквейв нашарил последнюю оставшуюся ёмкость, в которой уже почти не бурлили пузырьки, и подал, но не раньше, чем сам выпил половину содержимого. После всего, что он за последний цикл в себя влил, наниты в топливном баке всё равно уже не спасти. 

Оставшееся топливо залпом втянул в себя Старскрим. Оптика мгновенно разгорелась, повисшие было крылья взметнулись. Ожил и одобрительно загудел двигатель. Шоквейв поёрзал на месте: вибрация от холостых оборотов передалась на внешнюю обшивку и, соответственно, на коннектор, а через него — на все кольца порта разом, от внешних створок до самых глубоко запрятанных сенсоров. Сомкнувшиеся было разъёмы расслабились и включили подачу свежей смазки. От неожиданности Шоквейв выгнул спину и шире раздвинул колени; блаженная пустота в сенсорной нейросети заполнилась ритмичной пульсацией электромагнитного заряда: совершенно бессодержательной, но от того ещё более приятной. 

Старскрим, ухмыляясь, схватил его за запястья и прижал к платформе. 

— Видишь? Никакого дисбаланса. Вселенная меня любит. 

У Шоквейва не нашлось ни сил, ни желания возражать.

***

В самый разгар подзарядки раздался требовательный надсадный звон.

Шоквейву понадобилось примерно три клика для того, чтобы совместить звук с его возможным источником, и два клика — чтобы сориентировать гироскопы и протянуть руку к личному коммуникатору. 

Ещё с клик он пытался попасть хоть по какой-нибудь кнопке, но вызов внезапно прервался. Странно. 

Шоквейв потряс головой, напряг сервомеханизмы и всё-таки перевернулся. На пол посыпались пустые ёмкости из-под масла. Топливные анализаторы, судя по зловещему молчанию, в какой-то момент просто поотключались. Зато включился тактический процессор с попыткой разбора стратегических ошибок. Как будто Шоквейв и без того не осознавал, что где-то логика его подвела. 

В бок толкнуло что-то острое, в плечо ткнулась тяжёлая горячая голова. 

— Кстати, если Мегатрон перезвонит, ты меня не видел, — невнятно сообщил Старскрим. — И никакого масла тоже не видел. А дверь точно не забыл запереть?


	12. Чума

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв позлорадствовал на злобу дня. Ненадолго.

Прочитав последнюю инфосводку для офицерского состава, Шоквейв первым делом с чувством глубокого удовлетворения позлорадствовал. А потом пожал плечами и вернулся к работе. Нужно было забрать со склада очередную партию противокоррозионного раствора, чем он и занялся. У него-то все опыты проходят безопасно для окружающих. Ну, с незначительной погрешностью. 

— Слыхал? — спросил Бласт Офф, складируя цистерны на погрузочную платформу. — Лабораторию на Зете-17 закрыли наглухо. Никого туда не пускают, говорят, все рейды в тот сектор отменили. А лорд Мегатрон с ней носился чуть ли не больше, чем с твоей. Не знаешь, что такого у Ойл Слика стряслось?

В камере искры вновь расцвело мелкое, но горячее и любовно выпестованное злорадство. 

— Ойл Слик выпустил из закрытой среды экспериментальный штамм ржавой чумы. Ничего особенного, элементарная непредусмотрительность. 

Бласт Офф выронил последнюю цистерну и уставился на Шоквейва округлившейся оптикой. 

— То есть как это — ржавой чумы?.. 

В этот момент на склад буквально ворвался Дэд Энд в альтмоде, со скрежетом обогнул Шоквейва и, на ходу трансформировавшись, едва не влетел в стол. 

— Противокоррозионный раствор! — выпалил он. — Пять… нет, лучше шесть тонн! Есть? 

— Где запрос от вышестоящего начальства? — автоматически спросил Бласт Офф.

Дэд Энд покосился на Шоквейва и составленные рядами цистерны.

— Мне для личного пользования. Очень надо, Бласт, очень! 

— А начальству я что скажу? 

Дэд Энд наклонился над столом, задрав бампер выше шлема. 

— Ну, мы же с тобой договоримся? 

Шоквейв молча развернул свой заполненный цистернами погрузчик и вышел. Ни чужая личная жизнь, ни чужой порядок взаиморасчётов его не касались. Хотя, надо признать, любопытно, зачем Дэд Энду столько антикоррозийного раствора… 

Проходя мимо склада через пару джооров, он увидел табличку «Закрыто», пониже ещё одну — «В ДВЕРЬ НЕ СТРЕЛЯТЬ, НЕ ОТКРОЕТСЯ» и самую последнюю, нацарапанную прямо на створке: «Антиржавчины НЕТ!!! Дезраствора НЕТ!!!». Он бы так и забыл о сегодняшнем мелком происшествии, не заявись к нему в отсек Старскрим. 

— А Мегатрона совсем перемкнуло, — сообщил тот вместо приветствия и первым делом полез в холодильник. 

— Только не ешь образцы, это нецелесообразно и чревато, — попросил Шоквейв, давно уже смирившийся с тем, что Старскрим считает своим командирским долгом проинспектировать любой контейнер. 

— И не собираюсь. О, это что, энергон с ртутью? Для меня? Очень кстати! Так вот, о Мегатроне… 

Некоторое время назад Шоквейв поставил на аудиодатчики фильтрующую программу, которая распознавала голос Старскрима и автоматически снижала громкость на все упоминания Мегатрона, и на том счёл, что нашёл компромисс между лояльностью к повелителю и тем… тем, что испытывает к Старскриму. 

— …и тут влетает Ойл Слик — видел бы ты его, жаль, я не успел сделать фото! — и заявляет, что нужно всех немедленно изолировать, потому что у него куда-то там вырвался какой-то там штамм…

— Космической ржавой чумы, — договорил Шоквейв. — Да, я уже в курсе. — Тут процессор пискнул, отключил фильтр, запустил подробный анализ информации и, наконец, вычленил из слов Старскрима диссонирующий элемент. — Постой. Так ты тоже там был? Но ведь база закрыта на карантин. Никто не должен покидать Зету-17, пока лаборатория не пройдёт полную дезинфекцию! 

— Ага, наверное, — пожал плечами Старскрим. — Ну, меня-то никто задерживать не посмел, так что я просто трансформировался и улетел. 

— Трансформировался и… улетел?.. Улетел?!

— Да брось! — махнул рукой Старскрим, очень быстро распознав голосовые модуляции. — Можно подумать, я один такой! Конечно, все кто успел, поразлетелись. И вообще, ты что, хочешь, чтобы я там остался на полный орбитальный цикл? С Ойл Сликом и остальными местными тормозами? И Мегатроном?! 

— Лорд Мегатрон тоже на Зете-17? — Шоквейв сначала встал, потом сел. Беззаботное спокойствие Старскрима начало его тревожить. 

— А где ему ещё быть? Зато теперь он лично убедился, что этот ржавый болт Ойл Слик себя перехваливает. 

— Старскрим… если у тебя есть дополнительная информация по этому происшествию, разумнее её не утаивать. Тем более от меня. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты. 

— Рад слышать, что ты, как непосредственный свидетель событий, предоставил полную картину, — проговорил Шоквейв очень медленно. — Потому что, если инфосводка верна и в процессе аварии был утерян штамм Corrosion-01215, то прогнозы по выживанию жертв очень оптимистичные. В отличие от более поздних версий. 

Старскрим замер с недонесённым до рта кубом. 

— Да ты шутишь, что ли? Что там у Ойл Слика могло такого быть? Ничего серьёзного, правда? 

— Отнюдь. Удачно, что вырвавшийся на волю штамм не самый живучий. Вне лабораторной среды наниты теряют примерно пятьдесят процентов потенциала, а вероятность летального исхода не превышает трети от общего числа пострадавших. Хотя он очень заразный. Достаточно самого малого контакта с коррозировавшей поверхностью. И симптомы нетиповые, поначалу похоже на астероидную лихорадку. 

Старскрим облизал губные пластины и побарабанил когтями по колену. Если до этого момента Шоквейв ещё на что-то надеялся… Любая надежда, когда имеешь дело со Старскримом, неоправданна и нелогична. 

— А если, допустим… — несмело начал Старскрим, — я чего-то тебе не договорил? Не соврал, конечно! Просто Ойл Слик мог дать неверные сведения, чтобы выгородить себя… Или он вообще специально всё это устроил! Такое ведь могло быть, верно? 

Он с нарочитой беспечностью отхлебнул глоток топлива, но тут же закашлялся и согнулся пополам, держась за грудь. 

Шоквейв замер на месте, округлив оптику не хуже Бласт Оффа. Процессор разрывался от противоречивых предупреждений. Первичные моторные инстинкты сигнализировали о необходимости побега, а высшая нейропрограммная деятельность затруднялась с откликом. Впрочем… вероятнее всего, он уже заразился. 

— Пожалуйста, только не уходи никуда, — попросил он, совладав с голосовыми модуляциями, и несмело сжал Старскримово плечо. — Я сейчас очень быстро схожу за антикоррозионным раствором и вернусь. Волноваться не о чем. 

Старскрим рассмеялся:

— Я просто поперхнулся, у тебя энергон заморожен до полутвёрдого состояния! И вообще, у меня идеальная противовирусная система, ты сам сказал. Даже каждоворновой астероидной лихорадки ни разу не было! — С этими словами он сморщился и оглушительно чихнул прямо на Шоквейва, забрызгав того не до конца проглоченным ледяным энергоном.

— Волноваться совершенно не о чем, — монотонно повторил Шоквейв. — Совершенно. Не о чем.

***

— Он не имеет права! — орал Старскрим. — Это убогая, лишённая фантазии и смысла, мелочная месть!

Шоквейв воздержался от комментария, что Старскрим только что описал мотивацию более чем половины своих собственных поступков. 

— При сложившихся обстоятельствах решение лорда Мегатрона более чем логично. Пожалуйста, перестань ломать дверь. Повезло, что у тебя нет признаков ржи… 

— Не собираюсь я тут сидеть! Я — искатель! Всеискра создала меня для полёта и скорости! И если ты опять скажешь, что эта нелепая изоляция «логична», я за себя не отвечаю! 

Шоквейв сосчитал до пяти, провентилировал, сосчитал опять. Симптомов ржавой чумы у Старскрима нет, это плюс. Рекомендуемый период изоляции при подозрении на заражение составляет два орбитальных цикла — это минус. Конечно, суммарно он провёл наедине со Старскримом гораздо больше времени… Но не за один же раз!

— У тебя астероидная лихорадка, — постарался он урезонить Старскрима. — Перемещения в любом случае рекомендуется ограничить, а трансформация замедляет процесс восстановления.

— Да я тут от скуки заржавею безо всякой чумы!

— Во-первых, я тоже никуда не пойду, после контакта с тобой я в группе риска. Во-вторых, время карантина можно эффективно использовать для работы. В-третьих… 

— Так-так… — ухмыльнулся Старскрим. — Значит, тебе тоже нельзя отсюда выходить? Тогда дальше «во-первых» можешь не продолжать. Что там про эффективные контакты?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> все совпадения с реальностью случайны ;)  
> берегите себя!


	13. Изоляция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв оказался взаперти. Но не один.

В мойке мерно капал растворитель. Шоквейв уже почти научился блокировать частоту этого звука. Почти. 

Изначально он неплохо распланировал график занятости на время вынужденной изоляции и нимало этим гордился. Нашлось место работе, исследованиям, физическим упражнениям. Даже… развлечениям. Слабым местом графика оказалось то, что присутствие Старскрима в одном с Шоквейвом отсеке хоть и учитывалось, но не в должной степени. 

— У тебя же есть ключ-код от двери, правда? — с обманчивой нежностью поинтересовался Старскрим. — Я всего лишь выгляну наружу… на пару кликов… до конца коридора, не больше.

— Нарушать карантинный режим неразумно, — сообщил Шоквейв, не отрываясь от консоли. После целого цикла работы КНК-коды сливались перед оптикой в одну невнятную цепочку, вдобавок — озвученную голосом Старскрима. — Кроме того, ты, как старший офицер, должен подавать рядовому составу пример стойкости. 

— Я всего на брийм и вернусь! Хочешь, принесу тебе что-нибудь? Из лаборатории? Или цезиевых пластинок?

— За соблюдением режима на базе следит полевая дивизия дезинфекции. Если ты им попадёшься, у нас обоих будут неприятности. 

— Мегатрон что — собственным солдатам не доверяет? Зачем нам вообще дивизия дезинфекции?

— Как логически следует из названия, для дезинфекции. 

Старскрим фыркнул:

— Справиться с огнемётом даже последний глюк сможет. И вообще, почему им можно везде расхаживать, а мне нет? 

— Потому что в первый раз ты умудрился не заразиться, но повторная вероятность такого везения ничтожно мала. 

— Да что со мной может случиться? Остальные сидят по отсекам, и я ничего не стану трогать! Даже вентсистемы не буду активировать. Хочешь, даже маску на шлем приварю? 

Шоквейв бы даже мог во всё это поверить. Но не после того, как уже три раза пробуждался в разгар подзарядки от того, что Старскрим пытается взломать замок. 

— Нет. 

— Между прочим, Свиндл продаёт противочумные фильтры со скидкой. Хочешь, я и тебе один закажу? 

— Позволь угадать: себе ты уже приобрёл десять, и все оплатил с моего счёта?

Старскрим обвил его шею руками и предпринял ещё одну попытку: 

— У нас топливо скоро закончится, мы дезактивнемся от голода! 

— В холодильнике более чем достаточный запас.

— Ртутного нет!

— Потому что ты всё его выпил в первый же цикл. Кроме того, не стоит злоупотреблять подслащёнными добавками. Научно доказанный факт, что от них протоформа растёт, а броню на размер больше тебе сейчас взять неоткуда. 

— Не нужна мне новая броня, — запротестовал Старскрим, — на мне и старая идеально сидит! Или ты что, не согласен? 

— Совершенно согласен. Более того, как заинтересованный мех отмечу, что в броне на размер меньше особенности твоей фигуры выгодно подчёркнуты. 

— Да что ты смыслишь в авиаброне! Идеально сидит! — повторил Старскрим, но сам нахмурился. Брийм спустя Шоквейв заметил, что он украдкой щупает протоформу на боку. 

КНК-коды превратились в совершеннейшую невнятицу. При попытке перезапустить аналитические программы половина из них схлопнулась. Глубоко провентилировав, Шоквейв отключил консоль и откинулся на спинку стула. Та скрипнула. Старскрим всё продолжал вертеться, пытаясь углядеть, насколько туго сидит броня между крыльями. Шоквейв перевёл оптику с него на холодильную камеру и обратно. Может, заправиться? Аналитическая деятельность, безусловно, сжигает топливо быстрее, чем праздное времяпрепровождение. С другой стороны… Шоквейв подвигал плечами. Неужели у него самого броня всегда так плотно прилегала? 

— Стоит отметить, — медленно начал он, — что моё предыдущее упоминание несоответствия размера брони требует подкрепления эмпирическим опытом. Возможно, я сделал опрометчивое, не подтвёржденное исследованиями заявление…

Старскрим поднял голову. На лице его расцвела понимающая усмешка. 

— Ну и что ты там торчишь? Иди сюда и подтверждай.

***

Транслировавшаяся по всем десептиконским частотам речь повелителя Шоквейву понравилась. В меру обнадёживающая, в меру суровая. В своё время десептиконы пережили вторжение квинтэссонов, пережили рабство и изгнание, пережили войну с автоботами — и никакая ржавая чума их тем более не остановит. И трансляция прошла без нареканий, если не считать того, что в какой-то момент визуальный поток прервался из-за того, что оператору показалось, будто на броне у него ржавое пятно. Впрочем, буквально брийм спустя вещание возобновилось — с новым оператором, у которого еле уловимо дрожали руки. 

— Ничего нового, — сказал Старскрим и без энтузиазма швырнул в экран пустым кубом. — Вот я бы выступил намного лучше! И вообще, самого главного Мегатрон так и не сказал — когда всё это уже закончится? 

— Будь терпеливее. Прошло всего четыре цикла. Если ты не отрегулируешь частоту процессора и не снизишь скорость реакций, то оставшееся время... 

Старскрим поднял голову и посмотрел на него нехорошо сузившейся оптикой. Во имя сохранения взаимовыгодных отношений Шоквейв не стал договаривать. 

— Если бы не Дэд Энд со своей ржой, — проворчал Старскрим, немного успокоившись, — нас бы всех по отсекам не заперли. Надо было выкинуть его в космос! Или сжечь в инженерном отсеке. Или автоботам подбросить. — Он просветлел. — Точно! Автоботам! Шоквейв! Мне срочно нужна консоль! Мегатрон обязан узнать о моём прекрасном плане! Шоквейв! Да оставь уже свою писанину! 

— Тебе придётся подождать, пока я не закончу расшифровку результатов нейро-кортикального подключения, — отрезал Шоквейв и ощутил, как что-то тянет его назад. — Старскрим! Я пытаюсь работать! 

…но тот уже за спинку стула оттаскивал его от консоли.

***

— Ржа-а! Дезактивнешься ты уже или нет, вот шлааааак!.. 

Шоквейв наугад протянул руку, нашарил Старскрима и попытался отобрать у того датапад. 

— Эй! С процессора съехал? Это же моё колено! Прямо за шарнир дёрнул! 

С огромной неохотой Шоквейв активировал оптику и тут же пригасил: возмущенный Старскрим размахивал прямо перед ней датападом. 

— Ты мешаешь мне подзаряжаться. Немедленно отключи симулятор. 

— Я? Тебе? Мешаю? Я?! Ты хоть знаешь, что у тебя вокалайзер так хрипит, что подзаряжаться невозможно! 

— Я не хриплю, а эргономично вентилирую, — огрызнулся Шоквейв. — А вот тебе не помешало бы смазать вентиляторы. Почему-то раньше тебе мой вокалайзер ничем не мешал. И вообще, раньше ты не сбивал себе график подзарядки на полцикла. 

— Раньше ты не поднимал меня Всеискра знает во сколько, потому что тебе вздумалось сорок раз подряд трансформироваться! 

— В условиях ограниченной мобильности системам альтмода регулярно требуется нагрузка, — назидательно произнёс Шоквейв. — Поэтому я регулярно трансформируюсь и тебе того же советую. 

— И где мне тут прикажешь трансформироваться?! — заорал Старскрим так, что от стен отразилось эхо. — На потолке?! Может, ещё полетать предложишь? 

Оба помолчали. Старскрим, воспользовавшись ситуацией, подтянул подголовник повыше и снял симулятор с паузы. Шоквейв хлопнул его по руке.

— Если один из нас не пойдёт на компромисс, — подытожил он, — совместное существование до конца изоляции будет затруднено. Возможно, повлияет и на дальнейшие взаимоотношения. 

— Ладно, — сказал Старскрим с неожиданной кротостью. Поднялся с платформы, сгрёб все покрывала, прихватил свой подголовник и куда-то исчез. Шоквейв пожал плечами. В наступившей тишине наконец-то без проблем активировались подзарядочные протоколы… 

— Иди сюда. — Старскрим ткнул его в бок. — Да вставай же, мне тебя за антенны тащить, что ли? 

Шоквейв, пытаясь одновременно отменить сигнал аварийного перезапуска систем и включить двигательный автопилот, позволил себя куда-то в полумраке повести. 

— Вот, — сказал Старскрим, — можешь подзаряжаться здесь. Я всё устроил. 

Шоквейв медленно моргнул.

— Это мойка.

— Она самая. Очень уютно, — сказал Старскрим без особой убедительности. — И просторно! В самый раз для подзарядки. И мы больше не будем друг другу мешать. 

— А ты?

— Вернусь на платформу, конечно же. Я астероидную лихорадку перенёс, а тут холодно! 

Шоквейв, не торопясь, оглядел Старскрима. Тот поёжился.

— При одном условии, — сказал Шоквейв наконец. Спорить он посчитал нецелесообразным, ведь примерно через два джоора Старскрим остро осознает отсутствие всех наплатформенных покрывал. 

— Ну? 

— Датапад останется у меня.

***

— Ага! — сказал Старскрим. — В мой лётный симулятор играешь! 

Шоквейв быстро переключил вкладки и поднял голову. Он так увлёкся, что не обратил внимания, как Старскрим вошёл. Даже назойливая капель растворителя в какой-то момент отдалилась. 

— Исследования доказывают, что смена деятельности улучшает запись информации на диски памяти и позволяет задействовать до 90% объема процессора. 

Старскрим, не дождавшись, пока он договорит, плюхнулся рядом и выхватил датапад.

— Как ты это сделал? — возмутился он. — Почему ты уже на третьем месте в общем списке? Ты что, взломал программу? Как у тебя это вышло? 

— Я использовал рациональный научный подход, — ответил Шоквейв лишь с самой малой долей самодовольства. Признать, что симулятор действительно содержит в себе очень заманчивый элемент соревнования, он пока не был готов. 

— Хм! — только и сказал Старскрим, но тут же просветлел: — По крайней мере, на первом месте до сих пор я. Ладно, а теперь давай пошевеливайся, нужно всё это назад на платформу перенести. Мне срочно нужно в мойку! 

Шоквейв с хрустом выпрямился во весь рост и, не успел Старскрим ничего сделать, сгрудил на него все покрывала, прихватив себе только подголовник. 

— Я иду подзаряжаться на платформу, — сообщил он и задвинул за собой створку двери. — Увидимся через полцикла. Приятного омовения. 

По его расчётам, полуцикла Старскриму как раз хватит на подбор кода к блокираторам дверей к мойке.


	14. Темнота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Шоквейв убедился, что вдвоём и впрямь веселее.

Шоквейв не любил стазисные капсулы. Против дизайна и размера он ничего не имел, экономию энергии и пространства в целом одобрял … и всё равно не торопился залезать внутрь. Какой-то неуловимый глубинный код, иррациональный глюк систем не позволял процессору расслабиться, при погружении в стазис Шоквейву всегда казалось, что он опускается в мёртвую беззвёздную глубину и до последнего вынужден сохранять чёткость сознания, покуда не исчезнет последняя искра света.

Однако лорд Мегатрон был непреклонен: чтобы обеспечить протоформы энергией, топливопотребление «Немезиса» необходимо снизить, а почти все корабельные системы — перевести в спящий режим. 

Шоквейв неохотно отдал команду на подготовку к отключению, устроил голову и конечности в предназначенных для этого углублениях и постарался расслабиться, но оптика всё равно блуждала по сторонам. За ворны использования внутри капсулы перебывало множество десептиконов, и теперь обшивка пестрела глифами, повествующими, главным образом, кто где был, кто с кем что сделал и кто кого где видел. Целую вечность спустя на встроенном мониторе наконец-то высветились цифры обратного отсчёта. Оставалось всего кликов сорок, когда крышка капсулы вдруг с шипением поднялась. 

— Ну-ка подвинься, — сказал Старскрим. Шоквейв с надеждой привстал.

— Что случилось? Лорд Мегатрон изменил приказ? 

— Ничего не случилось, — на клик замявшись, ответил Старскрим. — Моя капсула неисправна. Двигайся уже! 

— В трюме «С» остались свободные места. 

— Я не хочу в трюм «С». Ну что ты тормозишь, не видишь, Сиксшот идёт! 

Не дождавшись ответа, Старскрим нырнул в капсулу, как в воздушную яму, и с грохотом нахлобучил крышку обратно. 

— Да у автоботов кремационные саркофаги просторнее! — прошипел он и заехал Шоквейву коленом по гироскопу. 

— Капсула на двоих не рассчитана.

— И почему это? — Старскрим попытался перевернуться и ткнул ему нуль-лучом в живот. — Вдвоём тут намного… веселее. 

— Подобный вывод не имеет предпосылок, — отозвался Шоквейв и буквально обшивкой ощутил, как Старскрим ухмыляется. 

— Хочешь, докажу? 

Шоквейв обхватил его за талию и попытался разместить с максимальной экономией пространства. Старскрим, разумеется, понял всё превратно. 

— Мы не успеем активировать стазис, — запротестовал Шоквейв.

— Всё мы успеем, — прошептал Старскрим, скользнул рукой по его интерфейс-панели и повёл крыльями — точнее, попытался повести: капсула скрежетнула. — Ты же всё равно стазис терпеть не можешь. 

— Старскрим, для интерфейса здесь нет места. Вообще. Для, — Шоквейв запнулся, подбирая формулировку, — полной амплитуды колебаний требуется… 

Старскрим укусил его за антенну, тут же, по обыкновению, её облизал и спустился поцелуями к шее, а когти запустил в сочленения плечевых шарниров. Шоквейв невольно запрокинул голову. 

— Амплитуды колебаний… — повторил Старскрим со смешком. — Не нужна нам никакая амплитуда. Тебе ещё учиться и учиться. 

Интерфейс-панель с Шоквейва он практически сдёрнул. Дразняще погладил внешние створки порта, собирая выступившую смазку, обвёл по кругу заглушку коннектора и неторопливо, одну за другой, сам раскрыл защёлки. В полумраке капсулы оптика его сияла, а биосветовые линии на протоформе вспыхивали и гасли, словно звёзды. Нагретый воздух из вентиляционных отверстий щекотал антенны и конденсатом туманил оптику. Шоквейв наощупь повёл ладонью по бедру Старскрима, скользнул между ног, и да, он не ошибся: интерфейс-панель уже открыта, створки порта гладкие от смазки. Старскрим одобрительно застонал, вжался в него грудью и шире раздвинул бёдра. Шоквейв протолкнул в него сразу два пальца, и в ответ на то, как первое кольцо сперва вздрогнуло, а потом жадно попыталось втянуть их глубже, его собственный коннектор активировался на две трети. 

Старскрим раскачивался в такт, с каждым разом сильнее насаживась на пальцы, пока, наконец, не сдвинулся чуть выше и очень медленно не опустился на коннектор, позволяя каждому внутреннему кольцу раскрыться под напором активирующихся сегментов. Датчики посылали сигналы вразнобой и тут же отключались, напряжение сбрасывалось, не успевая толком накопиться. Шоквейв уперся ладонями в крышку капсулы и попытался качнуть бёдрами вверх, но Старскрим резко толкнул его обратно и прижал всем весом. У Шоквейва перехватило вентиляцию, он снова попробовал двинуться, но не смог даже толком пошевелиться. 

— Нет, ты не понял, — ухмыльнулся Старскрим и крепче стиснул его ноги коленями. — Я всё делаю. А ты просто лежишь и наслаждаешься. 

А потом слегка приподнялся — и все датчики разом совместились со всеми нужными разъёмами, отправив в центральный процессор цепочку нарастающих сигналов удовольствия, а кольца запульсировали в сложном нарастающем ритме, то полностью сжимая коннектор, то расслабляясь и отпуская. Сам Старскрим практически не двигался, только волнообразно поводил бёдрами — и подключение ощущалось так полно, как никогда прежде. 

— Нестандартный интерфейс-протокол, — признал Шоквейв, пытаясь приглушить сбивчивый шум вентиляции.

— Я знал, что ты оценишь. 

Оптику туманило всё сильнее, и уже не только от конденсата. Заряд накапливался и разбегался по всему корпусу, нигде не находя точки сброса; Шоквейв схватил Старскрима за плечи и попытался насадить на себя ещё немного глубже, поймать ритм его гипнотических, почти музыкальных движений, будто пытаясь найти ту непостижимую логику, ту загадочную формулу искрового кода, которая и делала Старскрима таким… Старскримом. Тот, задыхаясь, рухнул на него всем корпусом, цепляясь за броню и покрывая голову лихорадочными поцелуями. В какой-то момент глосса коснулась оптики, кольца порта с дрожью сжались — и Шоквейв откинул голову назад, с трудом пытаясь втянуть в себя хоть немного прохладного воздуха. Заряд рассеялся, оставив после себя абсолютное, полное космического спокойствия удовлетворение, и Шоквейв охотно и так привычно погрузился в него. 

Меж тем Старскрим зевнул и, под невероятным углом вывернув руку, нашарил панель управления и запустил погружение в стазис. Шоквейв пошевелился, приподнялся на локтях и приготовился убрать коннектор, но Старскрим вскинул голову и щёлкнул его по нагрудной пластине.

— Нет, не деактивируй! Тут всё в твоей трансжидкости будет, я потом её от своей обшивки не отчищу! Оставь внутри. И ни слова про «примагнитимся», я в это больше не верю. 

— Но…

Старскрим за шею привлёк его ближе, втянул антенну в рот и так закрутил вокруг неё глоссу, что все возражения замерли у Шоквейва в вокалайзере. К тому же порт Старскрима после интерфейса был таким податливым, таким… влажным, а по протоформе ещё пробегала остаточная дрожь… 

— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Старскрим и поудобнее устроился у него на груди. — Сейчас — в стазис. Остальное — когда прилетим. 

Шоквейв даже не запомнил тот момент, когда капсула погрузила их обоих в темноту. На сей раз беззвёздный, лишённый разума и жизни вакуум он совсем не представлял. Он представлял, какое выражение оптики будет у Сиксшота, когда по прибытии тот поднимет крышку.


	15. Сюрприз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Старскрим решил сделать Шоквейву сюрприз. И сделал!

Шоквейв давно не работал в такой спокойной обстановке. Текущий цикл проходил на редкость удачно: нанитные колонии росли с прогнозируемой скоростью, программа по автоматическому считыванию процессорных сигналов успешно самообучалась, в лаборатории всё стояло на своих местах и нигде не наблюдалось и признака дисгармонии. 

Логически жаловаться было не на что.

Не то чтобы Шоквейву хотелось пожаловаться… но чего-то не хватало. 

В коридоре звякнуло, послышался топот, следом — глухой звук удара. Шоквейв с подозрением прищурился, но через пару кликов тишины пришёл к выводу, что для волнения нет причин. С большой вероятностью на базе проводятся мелкие технические работы. Или дежурные что-то не поделили. 

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Спиной вперёд в лабораторию протиснулся Сиксшот. Между корпусом и мощными гусеницами у него были зажаты чьи-то брыкающиеся ноги с характерными для искателей антигравами. Шоквейв узнал цветовую схему, и в процессоре у него что-то оборвалось и, кажется, перегорело. Следом за Сиксшотом, споткнувшись на пороге, влетел Онслот. Обеими руками он пытался удержать вырывающиеся крылья, и лицо у него было стоическое, будто он в одиночку оборонял от автоботов энергонную шахту. При близком рассмотрении Шоквейв нашёл причину: в единственный открытый участок протоформы у него на бедре вцепился дентапластинами Старскрим. 

Что ж, вот чем объяснялась такая нехарактерная для авиакомандующего молчаливость. 

Шоквейв выпрямился во весь рост и оценил соотношение сил.

— Я нахожу подобное отсутствие субординации в высшей степени нерациональным и буду вынужден доложить… 

Сиксшот с Онслотом, двигаясь почти в математической гармонии, дотащили извивающегося Старскрима до лабораторной платформы и попытались активировать крепления для конечностей. Вместе с ними в отсек вплыл подозрительный, не поддающийся поверхностному анализу запах незнакомого техноорганического соединения. 

— Докладывай кому хочешь, но если ты его не угомонишь, мы его в шлюз выкинем! — рявкнул Онслот и наконец сумел разжать Старскриму челюстной механизм.

— Уберите свои мерзкие щупальца! — немедленно заорал Старскрим. — Вы даже не представляете, с кем имеете дело! 

Сиксшот с Онслотом переглянулись и примагнитили его к платформе, что едва не стоило Сиксшоту оптики, а Онслоту — аудиодатчика. 

— Здесь лаборатория, а не медицинский отсек, — возразил Шоквейв, начиная беспокоиться: Старскрим выражался нечленораздельно и вёл себя в высшей степени необъяснимо. Даже для Старскрима. — Ваши действия нелогичны.

— Очень даже логичны, — парировал Сиксшот, подхватил со стола позабытый Шоквевом энергонный паёк и проглотил его одним глотком.

— Что вы сделали с авиакомандующим Старскримом?

— Ты лучше спроси, что он сам с собой сделал.

— Он тебе сейчас всё объяснит, — хмыкнул Онслот. — В деталях. 

— Удачи, — глумливо добавил Сиксшот, и оба были таковы. 

Старскрим затих. Шоквейв сделал по направлению к нему два осторожных, тщательно выверенных шага. Подключил сканеры и занёс было руку над нагрудной пластиной… 

— Не смей меня лапать! — вдруг завопил Старскрим. В шкафу звякнули пробирки. Шоквейв практически антеннами ощутил, как по всей лаборатории скукоживаются и скисают чувствительные к ультразвуковым колебаниям нанитовые колонии. — Манипуляторы убрал! 

— Предлагаю помолчать и дать мне тебя осмотреть. 

Старскрим замолчал, но передышка долго не продлилась: он всего лишь набирался сил. Доселе Шоквейв полагал, что фиксаторные зажимы на лабораторных платформах спроектированы с максимальной эффективностью и способны сдержать почти любого бота во время интенсивного допроса, не то что поверхностного осмотра. Он никогда за весь онлайн так не ошибался. 

Сверкая оптикой, Старскрим брыкался, изворачивался и даже сумел выбить у него из руки медицинский зонд. В другой ситуации Шоквейв бы только одобрил подобную готовность не сдаваться до последнего… Но Старскрим его даже не слушал и, более того, не давал ни малейшего намёка на то, какую сомнительную смесь ухитрился употребить на этот раз. 

Что ж, если Старскриму угодно вести себя как спарклинг, то ответную тактику стоит избрать сообразно его реакциям. 

— Рекомендую проявить готовность к сотрудничеству. В награду — цезиевая пластинка с кварцевым напылением. 

Старскрим замолчал и одарил его подозрительным взглядом. Но стоило Шоквейву похвалить себя за удачное решение и поднести к его рту пластинку, подобрался и лязгнул дентапластинами в нанодюйме от Шоквейвовой оптики. Антенны автоматически поджались, Шоквейву с большим трудом удалось не отшатнуться. 

— Если ты не прекратишь своё нецелесообразное сопротивление, я вынужден буду получить доступ к твоему топливному баку с нетрадиционной стороны! — предупредил он и попытался Старскрима перевернуть. 

— Не смей, извращенец ты шлаков! — взвизгнул тот. — Чтоб ты знал, у меня есть конджункс! Знаешь, что он с тобой сделает? 

От неожиданности Шоквейв уже сам выронил зонд. 

— Вот как. И кто же этот осчастливленный тобой бот? — спросил он и машинально перезагрузил вокалайзер. Зная Старскрима… с того сталось бы вместо разведывательной миссии, на которую он был отправлен, накачаться сомнительным топливом где-нибудь в квадранте Солус и объявить какого-нибудь не менее набравшегося летуна своим партнёром на остаток онлайна. Не то чтобы Шоквейва это удивило или расстроило. Нет. Он ценил логику превыше первичных эмоциональных реакций. 

— А тебе зачем? — на удивление внятно спросил Старскрим. — Я его тебе не выдам!

— Считай, что это праздное любопытство, — помедлив, откликнулся Шоквейв. Заслужил же он, в конце концов, ответ хоть на какую-нибудь загадку. Пусть срыв покрова тайны его и не порадует… но объективность важнее искрового спокойствия. 

— Всё равно не скажу! — заявил меж тем Старскрим. — И вообще, Шокв… мой конджункс — учёный. Лучший учёный в войске Мегатрона! То есть в моём будущем войске! И, когда я тебя ему принесу, он тебя на запчасти разберёт. И выпотрошит процессор! А остатки скормит своим жутким нанитовым колониям! У него целая лаборатория этих колоний… и он умеет, я такое уже видел. Так что не связывайся с нами, понял? — с этими словами он рывком приподнялся, явно нацелившись откусить Шоквейву антенну, но на полпути заморгал, зевнул и без чувств рухнул на платформу.

***

Из подзарядки Шоквейва выдернул грохот. Он поднял голову, перезагрузил оптику и попытался разлепить примагнитившиеся друг к другу антенны, но потерпел сокрушительную неудачу. На столе перед ним в хаотичном беспорядке высились батареи пробирок и громоздились один на другом заполненные датапады. Вроде бы он почти закончил расшифровку образца из Старскримова топливного бака…

Старскрим! 

Шоквейв развернулся, едва не сметя половину приборов на пол, но Старскрим уже сам высвободился из наручников и, сидя на лабораторной платформе, потягивал крылья. 

— Кто-то, — сказал он и обвинительно наставил на Шоквейва палец, — какой-то ржавый болт едва не воспользовался моим состоянием! 

— Что, прости? 

— Ты аудиосенсоры давно калибровал? – Старскрим с подозрением похлопал себя по груди. — Так, кредитный счёт вроде цел… Мной пытались воспользоваться, говорю! Как в холофильме! 

Шоквейв с трудом отключил надсадно гудящую систему охлаждения. Он полтора цикла просидел над расшифровкой. Крайне любопытная формула… 

— Ты помнишь, как здесь очутился? 

— Конечно! Я прекрасно всё помню. На меня напали квинтэссоны-извращенцы, и если бы ты только знал, что они собирались со мной сделать! — Старскрима передёрнуло. — Ты вообще в курсе, какие у них, оказывается, наклонности? Нет? И хвала Всеискре, что нет! 

— Квинэтессоны? 

Старскрим соскочил с платформы, подошёл ближе и бесцеремонно дёрнул его за антенны.

— Да что у тебя с калибровкой? Квинтэссоны! Их было по меньшей мере трое! Двое громил размером с шаттл, видел бы ты, как я с ними дрался, и, — Старскрима снова передёрнуло, — учёный. Точно тебе говорю, из этих, как в холофильме. 

— Из этих?

— Почему ты всё время переспрашиваешь? Из этих! Которые лезут в… везде. Жуткий тип. Весь в щупальцах. Отовсюду торчат… всякие зонды. Пять огромных оптик!

Отчего-то последнее особенно поразило Шоквейва. 

— Пять оптик? Но почему пять? 

— Откуда я знаю? Потому что квинтэссоны — те ещё уроды! — Старскрим махнул рукой и приложился к кубу с энергоном. 

Шоквейв скорее смиренно, чем расстроенно проследил, как уже второй подряд паёк исчезает в чужом топливном баке.

— А ты вообще заправлялся? — спросил Старскрим и протянул ему полкуба. — Или опять торчал над своими нанитными колониями как примагниченный? 

— Мне было чем заняться, — уклончиво ответил Шоквейв, захваченный новой мыслью: а сколько Старскрим вообще помнит? 

— Подожди-ка… а как я выбрался? Я помню ту жуткую квинтэссонскую лабораторию… помню учёного… я был уверен, что он мне голову отрежет… — Старскрим прищурился. — Мегатрон решил меня выкупить, потому что наконец-то осознал мою ценность?

— Никто тебя не выкупал.

— Тогда как я сбежал? Или… почему меня вообще пристегнули к платформе? Да ещё и у тебя в лаборатории? Я… я чего-то не помню?

— Если опустить отдельные подробности, то можешь быть спокоен. Квинтэссоны тебя не похищали. У тебя произошёл массивный системный сбой, в результате которого ты временно утратил адекватность. 

Как всякий искатель боевого класса (впрочем, Шоквейв уже давно сам себе не верил, когда пытался найти атипичным процессорным реакциям авиакомандующего хоть сколько-нибудь логичное объяснение), ориентировался Старскрим быстро. 

— Если это были не квинтэссоны, то кто?

— Онслот и Сиксшот.

Старскрим с облегчением провентилировал. 

— Онслот точно не станет трепать глоссой, если не хочет, чтобы Мегатрон узнал, что он переписывается в автоботском интерфейс-чате. А Сиксшот мне до сих пор должен за ту историю с Астротрейном и турболисицей… 

Не то чтобы Шоквейв хотел знать такие подробности о коллегах по работе… но на всякий случай записал в постоянную память. 

— Только эти двое? И всё? — продолжал допытываться Старскрим. 

— И я. 

Старскрим закашлялся.

— Надо же! Никогда бы не подумал. Я же… ничего такого не сделал? Не сказал? Ничего, кстати, не помню, — поторопился добавить он. 

Шоквейв отвернулся, охваченный сходной неловкостью. Счёл нужным в очередной раз перезапустить вокалайзер. 

— Я обнаружил у тебя в топливе остатки очень любопытной КНК… Ты случайно не помнишь, где приобрёл эту присадку? — как мог небрежно поинтересовался он, ухватившись наконец за нейтральную тему для разговора. 

Старскрим уселся на стол рядом с ним, но сам старательно отводил оптику.

— А, да ерунда. Свиндл продал за бесценок. 

— О Всеискра...

— Хватит дёргать антеннами! Я вообще не собирался это пить! Это был сюрприз! Для тебя! 

— Сюрприз? — Шоквейв порылся в словарях и нашёл определение, подходящее к случаю: неожиданное событие или обстоятельство, внезапное происшествие. — Признаю, он удался. 

Старскрим фыркнул: 

— Он был в контейнере, в пробирке! Мне пришлось проглотить пробирку, чтобы пройти таможню на Векторе-11. Я же не знал, что она в топливном баке растворяется! Я добуду тебе ещё образец.

— Не стоит, я уже почти выделил формулу. 

— О. — Старскрим соскочил со стола, прошёлся по лаборатории, старательно не попадая в поле зрения Шоквейва, и снова сел рядом. — Раз тебя всё устраивает, то что там насчёт моей награды?

Шоквейв выпрямился и наконец взглянул на него.

— Если мои диски памяти исправны, ты ещё пообещал своему… конджунксу целого квинтэссона. 

Какое-то время Старскрим молчал, и только оптика разгоралась всё ярче. А потом он ухмыльнулся с таким намёком, что у Шоквейва полыхнули антенны, и притянул его к себе. 

— Не волнуйся, — заверил он, — я помню. Будет тебе квинтэссон.


End file.
